Lylat Wars Saga - Episode 3
by Coloniser
Summary: The Star Fox team continue to struggle against the bionic forces that have engulfed the entire Lylat System. If you're interested in reading the conclusion and further episodes, let me know in a review!


THE NEW STAR FOX TEAM IN:  
  
LYLATWARS  
  
EPISODE THREE: THE BIONIC AGE  
  
PART TWO: A DEFEATED SYSTEM  
  
STORY SO FAR  
  
Andross, a mad scientist commenced war on the peaceful, thriving Lylat System, and only the Star Fox team, by order of the Cornerian army, could stop him. However, they failed and a life was lost, the life of James McCloud.  
  
However, a new Star Fox team was made, with James' son, Fox, as their leader. Reclaiming the planets and Sectors, they defeated Andross and the system was peaceful once again.  
  
But Andross had fled to a small back up base on the toxic planet of Zoness where he grew his army once again, and wrecked the peace...once again.  
  
The Star Fox team had a tougher challenge this time, but, with their new found friends from the planet Earth, they finally killed Andross yet again, and restored peace, yet again.  
  
But Kalgil, Andross' evil brother, was enraged with the killing of his brother and his son, and so continued Andross' research in Bio-technology. He made a race of Bio-soldiers, soldiers which could turn themselves into unstoppable Bio-mechanical ships.  
  
But Kalgil had constucted an even worse weapon, the Bio-sphere, which was almost the size of earth's moon, and quickly destroyed Earth. General James McCloud, a human, lead survivors away into the Lylat System through a warp. The threat of the Bio-sphere caused closure of the warp.  
  
However, some Bio-ships hade survived and ubducted people, like Katt Lombardi, Richard Pepper and Peppy Hare. Unfortunatly, Peppy was lost in the battle, and still is missing.  
  
Thanks to Slippy Toad, James McCloud, Fox's father, was brought back to life. James knew Kalgil best, and with him, the army were able to find and recapture Pepper and Katt.  
  
Kalgil set a trap which lead to the capture of the Cornerian amry's main base, and Kalgil slowly started turning Corneria into a giant, unstoppable universal destroyer, the Bio-sphere.  
  
The few remaining survivors of Kalgil's take over, Fox, Slippy, Falco, Pepper, Katt, Claura (a cruiser pilot and leader of the Sector Y fleet), James and Jim (James McCloud, leader of the earth's fleet and army), launched a final attack on Kalgil.  
  
Thanks to James, Kalgil was killed and so was his Bio-technology.  
  
After this war, even more security was made in the Lylat System, and repairs were made. The SASB (Sector Authority Space Base) was rebuilt with better weapondary. Four Megac Annons were made with extremely tight security. The Venom City had been rebuilt. And finally, the planet Zoness was restrored to it's orignal state.  
  
Nothing could get in the way of the peaceful life of Corneria now, it was safe from any enemies...  
  
ONE. A DYING RACE  
  
"Zone four, come in...do you read me?! Fire all main beams, stop that thing!" Kulube screamed, knowing that no-one was listening on the other end. All of his ships were down, along with his stations. It was hopeless, his system was being destroyed.  
  
It had started four hours ago, when a large mass had been reported entering the system. The large mass was some kind of organic material shaped as a ball, with long tenticles which smashed into a planet and ripped it apart with one or two hits. And, slowly but surely, this organic sphere had moved through his system, destroying any planets which showed the slightest hint of creating damage.  
  
"Abandon the system! I repeat, abandon the system!" Kulube shouted. He knew he had lost, and his only way of surviving was by getting out of here, running away. It was his only chance.  
  
He ordered one of his officers to drive the cruiser out of the battle area, where the organic sphere was soon to come, and away from the system.  
  
Bits of burnt, melted and buckled metal littered the area of space around them, with bits crackling with electricity. They had been destroyed by the organic ships. There was nothing they could do to stop them.  
  
And there was only one planet left...their headquarters.  
  
As the cruiser lurched around to drive away, another cruiser appeared in the screen.  
  
"Red five...you've got to get out of here now!" Kulube shouted, but he was too late to warn them.  
  
A massive tenticle flashed into the scene and pulverised the cruiser, shattering it into a million pieces. The tenticle was ten times the size of the cruiser.  
  
And then it appeared in the distance, and quickly got closer. It was massive! The size of a moon! Kulube had never seen it this close, and he didn't want to either. The organic sphere got closer and the cruiser began to shake.  
  
"Oh, Flingie!" Kulube groaned as the sphere covered the viewing screen. The viewing screen smashed and the control room buckled as the sphere squashed it. And then the whole control room in front of Kulube shattered into pieces, and he was dead.  
  
Falco quickly did a U-turn in his ship and chased the enemy ship. "There's nowhere to run, little fella!" he shouted and pressed the fire button. The ship exploded into pieces. "Ah, too bad!" Then there was a jolt from behind where he had been hit. He did another U-turn and saw the enemy ship running away. With one laser blast, the enemy was destroyed.  
  
"ROB, increase difficulty level by two," Falco asked.  
  
"Increasing," ROB replied.  
  
Inside the Arwing practice simulator, Falco had his music booming loud and he was enjoying every second of blasting the enemy. And then he heard the soft, muffled voice. He pretended he didn't hear it, but it sounded again; "Falco!"  
  
Falco tutted and leant of to turn his stereo off. And there was a bang on the door. "FALCO!!!"  
  
Falco opened the door just as bill was about to pound the door again.  
  
"I've been calling you for ages!" Bill said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been enjoying myself," Falco replied. "Anyway, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just that Megac Annon five is being opened today and Frangu wants us to go pay a visit," Bill explained.  
  
"Not another public occasion where I have to act nice and sweet to impress the system? Great! I hate these things," Falco moaned.  
  
"At least you're famous, Falco," Bill sighed and walked out of the simulator room.  
  
After destruction of one of the last cruisers in this system, the Bio- sphere waded through masses of broken metal, toward it's final planet, and one which it would dominate, just like the many others it had done before it.  
  
The planet in front of it had yellow seas with brown land, and green clouds. The match of colours made it look attractive, yet awful. No matter, the Bio-sphere would soon make it into another Bio-planet. Hey, it might even make a Bio-sphere out of it, it depended how it was feeling.  
  
As the Bio-sphere got closer, casting a shadow on the planet, strange movement occured and out shot a thin tenticle which zoomed down to the planet's surface, where it smashed into it, creating small rocks shattering into space, and started pulsating.  
  
A small buzz which was almost unfelt occured from behind, where one last remaining cruiser made a foolish attempt to destroy the Bio-sphere. The sphere shot out a tenticle at the ship, but this one actually moved out of the way, continuing to fire. It was putting up a challenge.  
  
The Bio-sphere quickly struck again with the same tenticle but the cruiser moved out of the way again. It had good moneuvering capabilities. It was still shooting, and then, to the sphere's absolute supprise, it burst a weak, small vein which had been weakened badly by previous attacks.  
  
This cruiser must have been almost as good as the Star Fox team as it continued to fire in the same place, digging deeper into the Bio-sphere, causing green ooze to spill out.  
  
The cruiser dodged another attack and continued to shoot, and then there was a sudden burst of green ooze, filling a large amount of space, floating in a big bubble. They had done it! They had hit the main fuel vein! Soon the Bio-sphere would bleed to death!  
  
But, with one final swing of a tenticle, the cruiser was smashed on the side and spun around a bit. A massive chunk had been ripped off of the side, but it was still moneuvering.  
  
More and more ooze poured out of the wound on the Bio-sphere and it started to go a greyer colour. Soon it stopped moneuvering and attacking, and started to shrivel up, and it died. It was destroyed!  
  
But the Bio-technology had already started to spread on the planet, evil dominating it. The planet would soon become another Bio-ship in the army.  
  
And what could the cruiser do now? It had saved the system, but there were a few survivors, and the Bio-technology was spreading. They were useless. All they could do was run.  
  
And just as they did, three Bio-ships entered the area and attacked the small, damaged cruiser. It was smashed by another tenticle, and the rear was totally smashed off, thus making the cruiser still and unable to move. It was crackling, and as another tenticle swung down to pulverise it, it exploded into flames with large electrical streaks. The system would be taken over, nothing could change that now.  
  
But one small fighter fled from the exploding wreckage with great speed, followed by another, and another. The three fighters flew away with surprising speed and were quickly out of reach of the Bio-spheres.  
  
Zooming away from the scene, the fighters were soon spotted by a Bio- ship, which quickly chased them, slashing at them with it's large arms. It was just missing the one the nearest to it, and was slowly gaining.  
  
But there was just a few more seconds untill they entered the warp...and just a few more seconds untill it closed for another year! It was tense as the Bio-ship was catching up on them and they were getting nearer and nearer to the warp.  
  
And then whiteness for the first fighter, soon followed by the second fighter...but not by the third.  
  
As the third was zooming behind his friends, they dissappeared into nowhere, but he didn't! He had been just too late! The warp had closed, and there was nothing he could do, he was trapped here, in his home system which was soon becoming his enemy as the Bio-technology took over his home planet, and it started to move! It was a Bio-sphere...and only in a few minutes?!  
  
But he didn't have to worry for long, because there was a massive jolt behind him, and nothing...  
  
TWO. MEGAC ANNON FIVE  
  
In the distance, the new Megac Annon was visable to the crew of the Great Fox. It looked like it's predicessor, the original Megac Annon, and that's what Falco didn't like. It looked like a giant set of headphones, with the 'ear pieces' as the firing pods which turned from being horizontal to vertical, in the firing position.  
  
"I still don't like this, Fox," Falco groaned. "They shouldn't be doing this. Can't they remember what happened last time? Have they gone mad?"  
  
"Falco, they've got stricter security now, taking in mind what happnened before," Fox said.  
  
"Don't worry, Falco, they have a shut down system if anything major goes wrong, like being taken over," Bill said.  
  
"And what if it goes wrong or doesn't work? What if it doesn't work on all five? We've got five Annons tunred against us, with that fire power. It's unlike any cannon in this system! One was bad enough, let alone five! We wouldn't stand a chance!" Falco went on.  
  
"But think of it on the other hand, Falco," Slippy joined in. "Say the Bio-sphere came back, which we know it couldn't, though, but suppose it did. A blast from a single Annon would knock it for six. And five Annons? It would be a piece of burnt organic material. It may be our only chance then."  
  
"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to agree with Falco," James said. "They are very dangerous things, and if they fall into the wrong hands, like they did last year, no end of damage could be done."  
  
One year ago, when there were four Annons, a small criminal group, although spent one year of planning to get their plan foolproof, took over one of the Annons and destroyed one of Katina's moons, although it was one with no life.  
  
Star Fox were sent in, secretly, after a few cruisers attacked but were destroyed. Star Fox penetrated the small, weak, group and reclaimed the Annon, declaring it safe.  
  
"I mean," James continued, "if a small, criminal group can break the security of the Annon, then surely a large army can easily get in there."  
  
"Well, try to act nice, because we're about to dock," Bill said.  
  
The com-link bleeped. "We know it's you, Star Fox, but you never know, it might be an immitation Great Fox, so can we have you're shield and pass code, please, over," an officer said.  
  
"I'm transmitting the codes now," Slippy said.  
  
There was a short pause and the officer looked down. Then he looked back up. "I knew it was you. Thanks a lot and welcome to Megac Annon Five. Have a good visit." The com-link shut off.  
  
"Yeah right!" Falco said sarcastically and adjusted his coat.  
  
The docking bay quickly surrounded them as the Great Fox entered. TV cameras were everywhere to film the opening of the fith Annon. The Great Fox lowered down and four long arms reached out to hold it in place.  
  
The control room door opened and Fox was the first to step out, waving to the cameras, folowed by the rest of the team, all waving. Photo cameras flashed everywhere as the team walked down the staircase and to the docking bay, met by Frangu and a few other officers and guards.  
  
A temporary control panel was on a table in front of them, covered in a cloth.  
  
"Citizens of Lylat, welcome the Star Fox team!" Frangu said.  
  
There were claps from the croud and Falco put on a fake grin. Bill whispered into his ear, "it'll all be over soon!"  
  
Fox stepped forward and began his speech. "We are here today to open the fith Megac Annon, representing another, high fire power space station to protect you, the citizens, from any more harm, although we hope there won'y be any.  
  
"We can all remember the disaster of the original Annon, which still lies in the back of our minds, but we, General Frangu and I, can assure you that the best security equipment has been installed to prevent any such disaster from occuring again.  
  
"Now, let's unveil the new Annon!" Fox said as he pulled off the cloth. The audience clapped and cameras flashed.  
  
Frangu and Fox put their hands on the master switch and pulled it, activating all power around the fith Annon. A new danger had been activated.  
  
A while after the opening, in the party, Frangu walked up to Fox and James. "It's good to see you in person, Fox. How are you?"  
  
Fox shook Frangu's paw. "We're fine, thanks, General. It was a pleasure to open this station."  
  
"You know, Fox," Frangu whispered, "ever since the incident last year, there has been a lot of speculation over the Annons. Groups have been campaining in the streets of Corneria City; some for, and some against. I'm actually thinking of stopping the present construction of the Megac Annon Six. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, General," James butted in. "You should make sure an absolute, thirty three hour security system is on line, with shields always at full strength. To be honest, after hearing about the first Annon incident with Andross and seeing the incident last year, I would have to say I don't quite trust these things."  
  
"Yes, but if they are brilliant security systems then I think you should go ahead with the sixth Annon," Fox replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want another debate. I'm having them all the time with officials on Corneria. How about we just enjoy the party and get ready for the test firing, which is in thirty minutes if all goes well, Frangu said and he walked away into the party.  
  
Richard Pepper walked over with Falco to join Fox and James. "What was he saying?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Just about the riots in Corneria City and whether he should go ahead with the sixth Annon," Fox answered.  
  
"Well, if I was still General I would have them all destroyed, their death traps," Pepper moaned in his old, husky voice.  
  
"That's what I say," Falco said.  
  
"I still think the security systems aren't good enough," James added.  
  
"Listen to you all, you're so negative," Fox said. "These things could be our only chance."  
  
Katt came over. "Don't worry, my father's looking after Damiax," she said. "Now, how about showing off your dancing skills?"  
  
"I'll see you later, guys," Falco said as he walked off with Katt.  
  
"Fox, with all five of these things turned against us we wouldn't stand a chance," Pepper said.  
  
"He's right, son," James added.  
  
Fox sighed, and the three men watched the party. The Claura waked over. "Care for a dance, Fox?"  
  
Fox looked at the other two men and they shrugged, so he walked off with Claura.  
  
James took a sip of his drink. "She likes him," he smiled.  
  
"We're too old for these things, now," Pepper sighed.  
  
"I wish Peppy was here," James sighed. And they continued to watch the party.  
  
Later, Frangu called the party to antention. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a small demonstrat-ion to show you. So, if you would like to make your way to the control room. My officers will show the way."  
  
A group of people started walking out of the party room and made their way up to the control room, noticing many security cameras and lasers and detctors on their way. With on final door, they were in the control room, with a large screen in front of them showing Fortuna in the distance.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, now for our demonstration of the Megac Annon Five's firing capabilities," Frangu said.  
  
There was a small hum below them as the Annon started to charge up, which gave Falco the creeps. And, within a few seconds, a massive, red beam flew out below them and into space, quickly followed by four more short bursts. The audience clapped.  
  
"As you can see, aswell as security improvements, we have lessened the time it takes for the Annon to charge up. Megac Annon takes ten minutes, and this one only takes a few seconds, which makes it always ready. We aim to make the sixth one fire immediatly on command, and the scientists on Aquas are working on that.  
  
"I wish to thank you for your time in visiting the Megac Annon Five and wish to see you all again soon. Thank you," Falco said as the audience clapped.  
  
Falco quickly walked over to Fox. "He's mad!" he growled quietly. "Immediatly? If this was taken over, the whole system could be wiped out in seconds!"  
  
"Give it a rest, Falco," Fox sighed. "Let's just get back onboard the Great Fox, shall we?"  
  
THREE. WARNING  
  
Slippy was the first to wake up the next morning, after the party, and he made the breakfast. Bill woke next, followed by Falco.  
  
"So when's Katt's dad looking after Damiax again so she can join the team?" Bill asked Falco.  
  
"Don't ask!" Falco groaned as he was still waking up.  
  
James followed, and after, so did Fox. He was the last to wake. "Any news?" he yorned.  
  
"Nothing so far," Bill answered.  
  
"Boring as usual. And I've got a headache," Falco complained, holding his head.  
  
"Incoming morning mail," ROB said.  
  
"Send it through, ROB," James said. A news-screen appeared in front of him and he began to read it. He read the headlines out aloud. "Star Fox activate newest danger."  
  
"Oh great, now we've got the press on our backs," Slippy whined.  
  
The com-link bleeped and Jim appeared on it. "Morning guys. Haven't you heard the news, yet? Observation Station thirty-five are picking up a distress signal from just outside the system. They can't get in contact, but they think it's two, small fighters. They're due to enter the system in thirty minutes."  
  
"You're kidding?" Falco said, finishing his breakfast. "Why weren't we informed?"  
  
"We're the first people to contact you this morning. Nobody else can get through to you. Is you long range radar on line?" Jim said. "I mean, the only reason we've got you is because your passing Zoness."  
  
In the last war, earth was destroyed, so the human survivors fled to the Lylat System. Now, Frangu has given most of the new planet Zoness to them to start over again.  
  
"Thanks, Jim. I'll check it out," Bill replied. The com-link went off. Bill started pressing buttons. "Dang! A piece of space junk just clipped us last night and knocked out the long range radar. It's been out for five hours!"  
  
"I'll start the repairs," Slippy said and he walked out of the room and down to the repairs control.  
  
"We better report to Corneria, Fox," James said.  
  
"Yeah, set a course for Corneria, Bill, full speed," Fox ordered.  
  
The Great Fox turned away from Zoness and back across the system to Corneria.  
  
Two Arwings departed from the Great Fox, piloted by James and Fox. The Great Fox was orbiting Corneria, and soon became a small speck behind them as they flew through the clouds and down to the city below.  
  
They flew over the city and toward the Cornerian army base where they docked their Arwings and jumped out, met by Frangu.  
  
"Fox, James? Why are we honoured to have you visit us?" Frangu asked.  
  
"The fighters entering the system with a distress call?" Fox said.  
  
"Oh, that. That's nothing. Just some fighters lost off course," Frangu laughed it over.  
  
"General, this could be serious. We need to know what it is," James said.  
  
"James, I don't mean to offend you but whatever it is, I'm sure the Cornerian army can take care of the situation. There is no reason for you being here, let me assure you," Frangu persisted.  
  
"Sir, can we at least hear the distress call?" Fox pleaded.  
  
Frangu sighed and called an officer over. He held a message box in his hand. "Officer, would you please show them the message."  
  
The officer played the message. It showed static, but over the noise, they could just make out some words. "Sir, we -ave entered an-ther sys- rich wi- life. We're lo- life sup- need urge-elp." Whilst the voice was speaking, Fox quickly saw a face as the static cleared for a millisecond.  
  
"Those life forms are not from our system, General. And they need urgent help. Something's happening, and we should care about it," Fox said.  
  
Frangu sighed again. "It's really nothing of importance, Fox. But, if you think it's urgent, then please, go and interfere."  
  
"We'll see you soon, sir," Fox said as he began climbing back into his Arwing. James looked at Frangu, and then climbed into his Arwing.  
  
"Bill, have you got the long range radar repaired yet?" Fox asked as he and James flew back up to the Great Fox.  
  
"Sure. Why?" Bill replied.  
  
"Find the source of the distress signal and set a course for it. We'll be there soon," Fox ordered. And then the Great Fox appeared in his view.  
  
"Why was Frangu acting so on edge?" Fox asked as he and James walked into the control room.  
  
"Maybe he knows more than he's letting on," James said.  
  
"Fox, Bill said. "We have two fighters within contact range. Do you want us to com-link with them?"  
  
"Do it," Fox said. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Commencing Com-link connection..." Bill said. "Please wait," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hello! Who is this?!" a voice on the other end said in distress.  
  
"This is the Star Fox team from the Lylat System," Fox said. "Fox McCloud speaking. What is your purpose?"  
  
"Thank Syra!" the voice said, relieved. "We're both runing low on life support and need to dock on your ship...please! We're the only ones left!"  
  
"You have permission to dock," Fox answered.  
  
Fox looked through the glass and down at the strange looking fighters before him. Falco and James watched from behind. There were four, strange looking creatures there, each with four arms and three legs.  
  
Fox grabbed the microphone. "What happened to you?"  
  
"It only took four hours for it to dominate our entire system!" one of the aliens said in distress. "It started when we detected a strange reading entering our system. Within minutes, the organic sphere was spreading this strange virus around our planets, and destroying our cruisers one by one. We couldn't stop it! So we fled into a warp which led us here."  
  
"Geez. Did he say 'organic sphere'?" Falco said in alarm.  
  
"It's the Bio-sphere," James said gloomly. "We forgot about the solar system which the Bio-ship first took over. They've spreaded from there, taking over more systems and creating more Bio-spheres. If they traced these fighters, they could follow."  
  
The three people looked worried. "We're going to take you to Corneria, a planet which will help you," Fox said. He com-linked with Bill and Slippy. "Bill, set a course for Corneria. Oh, and tell Frangu that the Bio-sphere is still alive."  
  
"What!?" Slippy whined on the other end.  
  
"Just do it, Slip!" Falco shouted.  
  
"We have to be ready, this may be our only chance to get Peppy back!" Fox said.  
  
"Fox, I don't like saying this, but there's gonna be thousands of those Bio-thingys out there. It'll be like looking for a needle in a hay stack," Falco said.  
  
"We won't need to look for Peppy, he'll come looking for us," Fox said.  
  
"So they've built five more Megac Annons, have they?" a Bio-man said in an evil voice. "There's been some changes since I've been away, huh? Well, we'll soon sort that out. Is the virus ready?"  
  
"Yes sir," another Bio-man said. It looked like Peppy.  
  
"They think their new security systems will be strong enough for us, eh? Launch the three Bio-spheres...destination, Megac One. Lylat...I'm back!..."  
  
"General, there are three Bio-spheres entering our system. It looks like they're heading for Megac Annon One," an officer said in the control room of the Cornerian Base.  
  
"Prepare the Megac Annon Five for firing. The target is one of the Bio- spheres," Frangu ordered. He sat up in his seat, tension building in him.  
  
Megac Annon Five slowly turned around and began to charge up. Within a couple of seconds, a strong, red laser shot out into the distance. Slowly it dissappeared. It would reach it's target in thrity seconds.  
  
Another three lasers followed and trailed off into the distance. Four more followed them.  
  
The laser bolts zoomed past Katina and between Sector Y and Aquas when it collided with the first Bio-sphere. The first laser looked as though it had done nothing. But the next three smashed into the core, making green ooze burst out everywhere. The Bio-sphere was now bleeding to death.  
  
The last four lasers finished it off quickly, making it burst into pieces.  
  
That first part was simple.  
  
The fith Annon quickly started to recharge, and within seconds, five more laser blasts shot out, followed by another six. That was sure to take care of the other Bio-sphere.  
  
The eleven laser blasts flew through the system, past Katina and between Sector Y and Aquas, and then BAM! The first five collided with the Bio- sphere's shield. It crackled green and shut off. The lasers had weakened it. The other six flew into the scene and collided with the Bio-sphere, making ot start bleeding to death.  
  
The last Bio-sphere started to speed up, and it saw Magac Annon One in the distance, just above Aquas. It prepared it's tenticles, ready to destroy the Annon.  
  
But another twelve lasers zoomed in, six from Annon Five and six from Annon Two. They smashed into the Bio-sphere, and there was a mass crackle of confusion as the almighty power of all twelve laser blasts collided, and the Bio-sphere burst, just as the other stopped bleeding and died.  
  
Lylat System one, Solar System nil...for now.  
  
FOUR. ARGUMENT  
  
The Great Fox was docked in the Cornerian base yet again, dropping off the unknown beings. Falco was fretting, he knew more would come.  
  
Frangu greeted the Star Fox team in a rather harsh way. "Star Fox, we don't need your help! I told you that our Annons could take care of it, and look what they did."  
  
Falco butted in. "I'm sorry, General, but I don't like your attitude toward us and the system at the moment and I'm starting to get ticked off about it, and you won't like me when I'm angry! You better start bucking up your ideas, because more of those Bio-spheres are gonna come and when they do, you better be ready!" Falco shouted. The whole of the bay went silent. Falco was looking Frangu in the eye, almost challenging him.  
  
"Falco, you better calm your temper down because I don't think you realise who you're talking to," Frangu said.  
  
"I think I do, General. I'm talking to a man who is hungry with power and doesn't give two monkeys about the rest of the system!" Falco shouted back. Guards started to approach the scene of anger, along with the rest of the people in the docking bay.  
  
James came forward and tried to calm Falco down. "Come on, Falco, cool it a little because you're going to get yourself in trouble."  
  
Falco pushed James away. "Sorry, James, but I'm getting anfry with this pig ignorant dog, here!"  
  
Frangu stepped forward. "Falco, if you do not shut up now I will have you arrested."  
  
"What did I tell you, hungry with power!" Falco shouted to the audience.  
  
"Falco, you're mad," Frangu laughed.  
  
Falco filled with rage. He hated anybody insulting him, and he blew a fuse. He lunged a punch at Frangu, knocking him to the ground. Guards rushed over and grabbed Falco harshly.  
  
Frangu got up off of the floor, wiping the blood away from his nose. "Guards, escort this Avian to his cell. He will stay there untill I see fit!"  
  
"What!?" Fox shouted. "But we need him!"  
  
"Star Fox, I want you off of this planet within the next hour or I shall have you destroyed," Frangu shouted.  
  
"How dare you, Frangu! I gave you this position, and you should be greatful! How dare you!" Fox shouted. He began walking back into the Great Fox. "Falco's right."  
  
Later, the Great Fox was zooming away from Corneria. Fox was pacing up and down the control room, still angry.  
  
"I'll admit it, sometimes I hate Falco, but with another war on our hands...how can Frangu do this?!" Fox said.  
  
"Son, just calm down. Once Frangu realises the situation, Falco will be released in no time," James said.  
  
ROB's voice interrupted the talk. "Ten Bio-ships entering the system from all angles. Intercept with one in ten minutes."  
  
Bill was instantly alert, and quickly drove the Great Fox out of the Bio- ship's path. "Ten?" he said in disbeleif. There was a slim chance the Annons could hold off that many.  
  
"The Annons are aiming their cannons, aiming at the five nearest into the system. Two of the Bio-ships are heading for Corneria, another two are heading for Annon Five, another two for Annon Three and scanners are unable to determine where the other four are heading. Possibly the SASB and Fortuna," Slippy informed.  
  
"Tell Frangu not to aim for the Bio's nearest to the system!" James shouted.  
  
"Why?" Bill asked.  
  
"Just do it, quick!" James shouted again. "Tell him to aim them at the five furthest away."  
  
There was a lengthly pause and Bill spoke. "Annon One is reaiming...Annon Two is reaiming..."  
  
Slippy butted in. "Annon Five has shot. Six lasers heading for the Bio nearest to itself."  
  
"Dang!" James shouted.  
  
"Father, what's wrong?" Fox asked.  
  
"You're about to see what mistake Frangu has made," James answered.  
  
The six lasers from Annon Six trailed off toward one of the Bio's which was nearest to it. The lasers collided and down a lot of damage, but not enough to kill it. It suddenly slowed down and the Bio behind it zoomed past and toward the Annon Five. The fith Annon couldn't recharge in time before the Bio could get there. The Bio-sphere zoomed forward toward the fith Annon. Just as it was about to collide, five laser bolts smashed into it, slowing it down. Two more followed and the Bio-sphere stopped.  
  
Annon Four had shot it just in time.  
  
So the second Bio came forward and whipped it's tenticles out toward the Fith Annon. The tenticles smashed into the shield with a mass of sparks but didn't penetrate them. It whipped more tenticles out but this time they stuck to the shield, creating hundreds of sparks. Veins started spreading from the tenticles and out around the shield.  
  
The Annon was suddenly ready to shoot and it did, ten more lasers. The Bio-ship started to bleed after the first two, and then was smashed by the next three, and was totally vaporised by the last.  
  
"That was too close," James said, watching the screens. "We need to head for Annon Three. The Bio's going for Corneria are just a distraction, trust me!"  
  
The Great Fox sped away from Their location, and for Annon Three. James' prediction was correct, the other six Bio's were all attacking Annon Three. Annon Three had a slow time for firing, three minutes.  
  
The Great Fox started shooting missiles and lasers, but they did nothing. The Bio-spheres were whipping their tenticles into the shields, but the shields looked as though they were holding.  
  
"Order Annons Five and four to help us, and get the other two to aim for the Bio's attacking Corneria," James told Bill.  
  
A few seconds later, lasers flashed past them and into some of the Bio's, damaging them , but not enough. One of the Bio's reached out it's tenticle and stuck it to the shield. Veins began spreading, and they spread even faster when another tenticle from the same Bio. Another three lasers flashed in and smashed into the Bio doing most damage, and it began to bleed, and the veins stopped spreading and died.  
  
"That was too close," Slippy sighed.  
  
"Much too close," Fox added.  
  
"There's no hope for this Annon, there's too many of the Bio's to fight off," James said.  
  
Five Bio's still remained attacking the Annon Three. Three tenticles were not attached, spreading veins fast around the shield. A fouth tenticle attached, followed by a fith, and a sixth, seventh, eighth. And then the shield was covered in veins. The veins sucked the energy out of it and into the Bio's, and soon the shield was destroyed.  
  
More lasers from the other Annons zoomed in and collided with the Bio's, and one more exploded. The others had begun their take-over, spreading veins all over the third Annon. They were spreading fast.  
  
"We've got to get out of here...NOW!" James shouted.  
  
The take-over was quick, and within seconds, the Annon was under the enemy's control. The Great Fox lurched around to escape, and started to fly away, followed by three laser bolts from the Annon. The lasers flashed past them, just missing the Great Fox.  
  
Lylat System 1, Solar System 1. Things were starting to look hopeless as the Bio-tecnology started it's invasion.  
  
FIVE. THROUGH THE HOLE  
  
Things were happening so quickly...too quickly. The next hour, twenty more Bio-spheres had entered the system, followed by hundreds of Bio-ships. Lylat tried to hold them off, but with no hope. The first Annon was easily taken over, and the second a little more difficult. The Great Fox had no choice but to drop back each time, or else be destroyed...or taken over and part of the new Bio-race.  
  
"The SASB has been destroyed....again," Slippy said. "Six Bio-spheres are spreading Bio-tech all over Corneria, and it's the same situation with Fortuna. Fifty Bio-spheres have been reported entering the system by the last Observation Station. Venom is being destroyed, looks like they don't want it. Also, six Bio-spheres are attacking Solar."  
  
"Looks like we're the only one's left," Bill said.  
  
"And we have no chance," Fox sighed. Lylat was lost, and he knew it.  
  
"Corneria is moving out of it's orbit," Slippy said. "Looks like it's been taken over."  
  
"Fortuna's not far off, either," Bill reported. "And Venom's not going to hold out much longer."  
  
"There is nothing we can do!" Slippy whined, starting to panic.  
  
James suddenly walked forward and toward the controls. "Maybe there is..." he said. "Slippy, head for Solar," he ordered. He turned to face Bill and Fox. "Remember what Kalgil was trying to do last time? He sent Bio's to attack Solar, trying to create..."  
  
"A Black Hole," Bill answered.  
  
"Right, and what do black holes do?" James asked.  
  
"Suck in everything around it..." Fox said.  
  
Bill quickly clicked onto what James was trying to say as Solar already appeared in the distance.. "It bends space and time. You're not trying to do what I think you're going to try and do, are you?"  
  
"Our only hope of saving the system is by entering the Black Hole which the enemy is creating. There is nothing else we can do," James said.  
  
"But we'll be smashed to pieces!" Slippy shouted.  
  
"Have you got any better ideas, Slippy?" James asked. After a short pause, James said, "didn't think so. Arm all cannon's and missiles and aim at Solar."  
  
Out of the Great Fox shot a massive load of weapons and sped into Solar, creating fire to burst out. The ship rumbled as a shock wave travelled through space. More weapons followed and burst into Solar, but it was taking too long.  
  
"Uh-oh," Slippy said. "Four Bio-spheres have spotted our plan and are heading our way. They'll arrive in two minutes!"  
  
"We've gotta act fast!" Fox shouted as another shockwave hit them and more weapons were fired.  
  
"Yeah, but the Great Fox wasn't designed to turn against the system and destroy Solar, Falco," Bill pointed out. He sighed. "You're right, though. James, we've got no chance!"  
  
"The Great Fox may not have been designed for it," James said, beginning to tap buttons on the control panel. "But The Super Fox may just have a chance!" He said, tapping the final button.  
  
The Great Fox began to change shape into a much more elegant ship known as the Super Fox. Only James and his previous team knew about this and how to control it, and that is how he saved Falco from being killed previously.  
  
"Strap yourselves in, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" James said as he began to steer the ship around and blast it repeatedly and rapidly; faster than the Great Fox could.  
  
"I hate to remind you, but those Bio-spheres I mentioned earlier are within attacking range!" Slippy whined.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Slippy," Bill said. "We're dead if we attack them, we're probably dead if we don't. That cheer you up?"  
  
"Solar's stronger than I thought!" James said, firing as much as he could. One of the Bio-spheres soon lurched up behind them. "Geez, it got here fast!" There was a sudden smash and the Super Fox lurched to one side and the alarms sounded.  
  
"Main fuel line severed," ROB said. "Returning to Great Fox mode to conserve energy." The Super Fox suddenly slowed down and transformed back into the Great Fox.  
  
"Now we don't stand a chance!" Fox moaned.  
  
"You should thank yourself lucky that ROB hasn't cut off energy to the weapons to conserve energy," Bill said, strapped in his seat.  
  
James sweated at the controls. He launched the last set of weapons at Solar which was acting extremely violent with fire bursting out of it. "ROB, transfer all energy to shields NOW!" he shouted.  
  
Behind them the Bio-sphere raised it's tenticle up for a final hit which would surely destroy the Great Fox. The arm lowered down at a tremendous speed. "Brace for impact, it's not going to be a nice journey..." James shouted.  
  
There was a massive explosion of light which flashed through the entire system. The Bio-sphere behind flew away due to the immense energy of the blast and the Great Fox shook violently as the shields took it in. And suddenly everything went dark, pitch dark, and nothing could be seen.  
  
James heard ROB's voice say, "warning! Entering Blac k H o l e . . . ' '  
  
Everything materialised and moved freely, like water, as the Great Fox entered the Black Hole. James couldn't remember anything after that, as his mind split apart into two different locations.  
  
The ship increased in speed, and shattered like glass, into tiny fragments.  
  
SIX. INCREASING DANGER  
  
The Great Fox was covered in sand, and was almost unvisable. Burn marks covered it, but other than that, it was okay...looked okay.  
  
In the control room, buttons flashed and computer screens were still on, but all four passengers were unconscious. But they had made it. However, what time were they in, and where were they?  
  
Slippy suddenly woke up, and was facing the searing hot floor. He was in the Great Fox, and he was alive! He made it! He jumped up and felt like nothing was wrong. He looked around the control room and saw that all the controls were still active, but Fox, James and Bill were lying on the floor, motionless.  
  
Then the shock hit slippy in the face; everybody must be dead! Jim, Katt, Falco, Claura, Pepper, Frangu...everyone! And it looked like his team mates didn't survive the voyage. He was by himself! Alone, he started to feel frightened. What was he supposed to do? He was either in the past or the future, in the Lylat System or out.  
  
He pulled himself together. He had to restart the Great Fox, get it back up into the air. He walked over to the controls and sat down in his seat. Somehow, everything had materialised, and then came back together again.  
  
Anyway, he began typing and discovered that they, or he, was on Titania, the baron desert, near Venom. That would explain the heat. Well, he was still in the Lylat System. But what was the time? He pressed more buttons and realised that he was in the time period one year after the previous war with the Bio-technology. The first Annon had been made, and the second was being constructed, from what he could remember. Maybe this was the perfect time period to be in...  
  
There was a groan from the floor, and Slippy turned around to see Fox moving. Fox got up, and quickly recovered.  
  
"We made it?" he said.  
  
"We did it, Fox. We're actually back in the past!" Slippy said.  
  
"That's brilliant. I thought we were history. Right, if we just sit around here doing nothing, it's all going to happen again. So we better get working. Where are we?" Fox asked.  
  
"Titania," Slippy answered. "We're one year after the last war with the Bio's."  
  
"You're kidding?!" Fox smiled. "Luck must be on our side today...well, six years in the future...or both. Anyway, we are in the perfect time to start getting active."  
  
"What's the plan?" Slippy asked.  
  
There was movement from the floor again and James got up. "I guess we made it?" he said. "I thought we would."  
  
"Why? How?" Fox asked.  
  
"There's still a lot I haven't told you, son. It was before you were born, when I was fighting a small criminal group who had planted bombs all over the system, and they were playing games with me, telling me riddles which told me how to find the bombs, and diffuse them.  
  
"Anyway, as a joke, they thought it would be funny to send me to the Black Hole, which was in the system years back. I didn't know it was there untill it was too late, and then I was sucked in, into the unknown. I was lucky to have been sent two months into the future. I was reported missing for two months, and then found again not too far from the black hole.  
  
"So, as you can tell, I've done this once before, and I know it works. It's just luck if you go to the time that you want to go to. That reminds me, what time period are we in?" James walked over to the window and looked out onto the baron desert landscape, with a few old buildings covered in orangy red sand.  
  
"We're in the perfect time. A year after the first war," Fox replied.  
  
"Then we have to act now, we haven't got a day to waste. After the shock of losing the war, the Bio-technology in the Solar System is weak, and hasn't spread throughout the Milky Way and Litruse Galaxies. We must act n...isn't that a fighter out there?" James stopped, squinting in the bright light.  
  
Fox walked over to the window and looked out. Under the sand he could see a piece of metal poking out, and it looked like the end of a laser cannon, a laser cannon which went on an...  
  
"It's better than a fighter, it's an Arwing!"  
  
Fox drove the Landmaster out of the Great Fox's docking bay and onto the soft sand. The landscape was too hot for a normal person to walk on. He drove over to the Arwing; which wasn't too far from the ship.  
  
From outside, the Great Fox didn't look too bad. It was just covered in sand. The sky was blue and clear, and Solar pounded heat down on Fox as he was driving in the Landmaster.  
  
He stopped near the laser, and climbed out ontop of the Landmaster. He looked. It was definitely an Arwing, which meant it must have been Falco. He must have escaped from the Cornerian Prison whilst all of the commotion was going on, and followed the Great Fox into the Black Hole.  
  
Fox knew that the only way he could get Falco out was to shoot the sand around the Arwing, which was burying it. So he did. He drove back, aimed the cannon, and fired. A green laser ball shot out and smashed into the sand, throwing it everywhere. But how was he going to lift the Arwing out?  
  
But there was movement. The cockpit window, bearly visable, was shaking, like somebody was kicking it. There was another shake and the window shattered a bit. A hand reached out, with blue feathers. It was definitely Falco.  
  
Fox quickly got out of the Landmaster and jumped onto the Arwing. He grabbed Falco's hand and pulled him out, just scratching his arm against the shattered glass.  
  
"We made it!" Falco sighed.  
  
"We sure did, buddy!" Fox replied.  
  
The temperature was so hot inside the control room of the Great Fox. Slippy was trying to get the main power working to get ROB online and the fans to work. The main fuel pumps still weren't working from the Bio-sphere's last attack, so he was trying to get them on manually.  
  
Bill had woken up, and he was helping Slippy. The others; James, Fox and Falco were coming up with a plan in the breifing room.  
  
"So we try to get the Star Fox Team from this time period out of the way, right?" Falco said. James nodded. "By temporarily sending them out of the system by disabling their radars and scanners and then giving them a slight blast to send them on their way. Nice."  
  
"Well, if they are out the way, and we step in to replace them, Corneria won't notice the difference. And then we can take charge and launch an attack on the Solar System," James said.  
  
"But how do we get to the Solar System? The warp's down," Fox pointed out.  
  
"Dang!" James said. There was a pause. Then he com-linked with Slippy. "Slip, is there any way of recreating a warp?"  
  
"Recreating a warp? Possibly, I'll have to check. Why?" Slippy said.  
  
"You'll find out soon," James replied and turned the com-link off. "So everybody agrees that that's what we do?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've just got one question. How do we get back?" Falco asked.  
  
"We do, and we don't," James sighed.  
  
"Er...in Lylat, please," Falco said.  
  
"We kill ourselves," James answered.  
  
"What?!" Falco and Fox shouted.  
  
"Listen. If we stay here, we'll get found out, and the the whole time line will change, causing mass confusion, more so than just defeating the Bio race, and it could well jepordise our mission and possibly rip a hole in the timeline, causing unknown devistating effects. If we do do our mission, everything's all right in the future. So, if we kill ourselves, we'll instantly we taken back...back to the future," James explained.  
  
"That's confusing," Falco moaned. "And what if this doesn't work?" he asked.  
  
"Then at least we saved our race. Anyway, I wonder who the enemy is. It coul..."  
  
"Great, we finish the mission, struggle to save ourselves, and when we've done it, we have to kill ourselves anyway!" Falco said.  
  
"The enemy couldn't be Kalgil, because I definitely killed him.," James continued. "And it couldn't be Andross, because you definitely killed him, didn't you, Fox?"  
  
"It could well be Andross. We thought we had killed him before, but we didn't," Fox said.  
  
"Aren't people supposed to be dead when they're dead. Is it just me who thinks this. I am making sense, aren't I?" Falco moaned.  
  
James giggled a bit. "Andross might have used his Bio-technology on himself. Or Kalgil did. I think we've found who the enemy is, yes?"  
  
Falco punched his hand. "Sure have!"  
  
"You don't think he might have brought the Star Wolves back, do you?" Fox said.  
  
"I hope so! We can take care of them and have some fun in the process!" Falco laughed.  
  
"Star Wolves?" James said.  
  
"The Star Wolves started up a year and half before our first battle with Andross. They worked on the same basis as us, but for criminals. They carried out crimes which they would get paid for. We were their worst enemy, untill we killed them," Fox explained.  
  
"You know, if we were able to come through the warp, and I followed you, surely the Bio-spheres could follow us," Falco pointed out.  
  
"Maybe so, but Andross might not want to send them through. He probably thinks we're dead, or have given up. Anyway, if he does send some through, they won't go further back in time than us, so don't worry," James said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Falco asked.  
  
"Well, when Black Holes first open, they have enough power to bend time right back to years in the past," James began to explain. "But after a couple of minutes, it's power fades, and keeps on fading slowly untill it dies. We went in as soon as it opened, which tells us that this Black Hole was a weak one, it's full power only took us a few years back. If Andross does send Bio's in after us, we'll find out in a few days. That's when they'll probably come out."  
  
Fortuna suddenly started moving behind her. It, too had now become another Bio-sphere in the enemy army. And the Fortuna, the Bio-sphere, started to chase her.  
  
Her family must have turned into Bio-soldiers, her father, her son, everyone. And the Star Fox team, what had happened to them? And she had heard on the news that Falco had been arrested on Corneria. That meant that he was still on there, and that had also became a Bio-sphere which meant...  
  
Katt was alone in the system. There was nothing she could do. The Bio- technology had taken over the system, they had lost.  
  
She decided that she would go to Aquas. Maybe that was the safe place, under the sea. Maybe that was where all the survivors were. So she steered the fighter around and started for the Blue Planet on the far side of the system. She just hoped she wouldn't be attacked. She could outrun one Bio- sphere, but not some Bio-spheres.  
  
But as she appoached Solar, a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked at the baking hot surface of Solar and saw the cause of the shadow. Bio- spheres were there for some reason, but didn't seem to be doing much. Why were they there?  
  
The answer soon became clear to her. There was a sudden flash of white light and the Bio-sphere burst. There was a violent shake as the light passed her. In this moment, she thought she saw the Great Fox in the distance which must have been the cause for the Bio-sphere's being there, but suddenly everything went dark, and she was being pulled in to something.  
  
The explosion had created a Black Hole! Everything stretched out in front of here and it started to go strange. Everything materialised and then nothing as her mind materialised.  
  
* * *  
  
James entered the control room and saw Bill and Slippy hard a work. James was followed by Fox and Falco.  
  
"Have you got the main power back on-line yet?" Fox asked.  
  
"Almost. The main fuel pump is still taking time to repair after the last attack. We're trying to put it back into place now, but the only problem is trying to find the parts. They've been scattered all over the ship somehow," Slippy answered.  
  
"We've thought up a plan," Fox said. "Firstly, we need to get in contact with us from this time, if that makes any sense. But don't let them know it's us. Disguise our appearance and voices on the com-link."  
  
"I'm on it," Slippy said.  
  
"Without main power, we haven't got long or short range sensors, or a radar," Bill said. "But I'm working on it."  
  
"If anybody else followed us into the Hole, we might have back up in a few days, but we must keep undercover for now. If we bump into ourselves, it could jepordise the mission and the whole of the Lylat System's future," Fox said.  
  
"If we don't complete this mission, we'll put us all in a time loop. The Star Fox in this time will do the same in the future, come back to where we are now, and it'll all happen over again. So we've got increasing ammounts of danger on our hands," James warned.  
  
SEVEN. CONFUSION OF TIME  
  
"Restarting the main generator now," Slippy said as he flipped a switch. The control room suddenly hummed and all of the power came on strongly. The fans started spinning and the air supply flooded in. It was lucky that they were on a planet with oxygen. If they were in space, they would have been starved of oxygen.  
  
"That feels so good!" Falco said as he felt the cool air fly through his feathers.  
  
"I'm starting work on the com-link now, Fox," Bill said.  
  
"The Star Fox are flying between Corneria and Sector Y," Slippy informed as he got the long range sensors active.  
  
"Oh great!" Fox sighed. "If I can remember, we were on our way to Corneria to get the Great Fox serviced. We have to hurry up with the message before they get to Corneria or else our plan will be ruined!"  
  
"Appropiate count down please, ROB," James asked.  
  
"Twenty minutes untill Great Fox I reaches Corneria," ROB started.  
  
"I guess ROB's automatically named them Great Fox I and us Great Fox II," Slippy said.  
  
There was a sudden feeling of ascent as the Great Fox II roase above the ground. Sand fell off of it and the boosters sprayed out fire. It started to fly up, out of Titania's gravitational pull, and up into space, where they could start their mission.  
  
Katt woke up inside her fighter. She looked around and saw that her controls had survived the trip...she had survived the trip! This was amazing, maybe the Great Fox had made it through after all. And if they had, she bet that they were on Titania, trying to keep out of the present time period's way.  
  
But what planet was she on? She looked outside her cockpit and saw a rather brownish landscape ahead of her, and the sky looked a dull limey colour and there was a raging thunderstorm. She was on Venom. That was good, another fairly baron planet.  
  
She couldn't see any trace of a crash landing, the mud was intact, with no sign of disturbance. She must have just suddenly appeared here.  
  
Then her com-link bleeped and a message came through. It was Star Fox, and Fox was speaking. They had made it! "Katt, you came through, too?" Fox said. "That's great, we need your help. We've got the Star Fox from this time out of the way and we are heading for Corneria. Meet us at Meteo, the asteriod belt. And Falco is okay. Over," The com-link tunred off.  
  
It sounded like they had a plan, and it sounded like they needed all the people they could get. So she started her engines again and zoomed off of the surface and up into the stormy clouds of Venom, and soon into space to join the Star Fox.  
  
"Ten minutes untill the Great Fox I reaches Corneria," ROB64 informed.  
  
"How long have you got left on the com-link?" Fox asked Bill.  
  
"Fox, trust me. I've almost finished," Bill said, tapping buttons with speed. He had got the sound mixer ready, but for some reason he couldn't change the appearance. Bill sighed. "Slippy, have you been mucking around with the Memrod Tube XO5?"  
  
"XO5?" Slippy thought. "Yeah, I needed to debug it because it was draining too much energy from Power Tube 3A17. I guess you need it, huh?"  
  
"You can be such a pain in the neck, sometimes, Slip," Bill sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Falco agreed.  
  
Bill growled. "Slippy!" he shouted. "Why the heck have you entered a password lockout?!"  
  
Slippy rushed over and entered the correct password. He tried to laugh it over. "Whoops, silly me."  
  
Falco grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him away from the controls. "Slippy, be a good little toad and keep out of the scene for a minute, would you?"  
  
Bill relaxed. "I've done it. You can send the message. Distress or normal?"  
  
Fox suddenly paused. He thought up an even better message than he had before. "Distress."  
  
"Okay," Bill said as he pressed some buttons. Fox walked over. "Press that button when you're ready."  
  
"I need all of you to sound like you're in distress," he ordered. "Slippy, say some things that might have gone wrong. Well, here goes..." and he pressed the button. "Star Fox! Star Fox! Can you hear us? We need urgent help!" Fox shouted. The others started acting distressed.  
  
"Main fuel pumps's gone!" Slippy shouted. "We've got an oxygen leak!"  
  
"We're five kilomiles from your location, but you're the nearest ship to us. Please, we need urgent assistance. We've been attacked by an unknown..." and Fox pressed the button again. The others stopped acting.  
  
"But what happens when their on their way there?" James said. "Won't the sensors indicate no distress or ship?"  
  
"Already taken care of it!" Bill smiled. "I've sent out a neo-space message. It fools sensors into thinking that what you've put there is real. They'll only realise when they are right on top of it. Anyway, it'll take them seven hours to get there and back, so we better act fast."  
  
"Great Fox I is leaving the system on a course for distress signal coming from an unknown location," ROB said.  
  
"You fooled our sensors to, you idiot!" Slippy whined. Bill's smile dropped. Slippy ran over to the controls and started typing with Bill.  
  
The others turned away. "Seven hours. That might just be enough time. We have to send a message to Corneria telling them about Andross," James said.  
  
"Andross probably would still be repairing and planning in this time," Fox said. "He hasn't started his attack on the galaxies yet, which means he's probably still weak. We've got a better chance of stopping him."  
  
"Bill, set a course for Corneria," Falco ordered.  
  
A soldier walked into Andross' control room. Andross was attached to the walls around him, which had Bio-technology growing all over them. Andross alone controlled his army, he could tell each Bio-sphere what to do when he was systems away from them. and they could contact him, too.  
  
"What is it," Andross groaned in a deep, monster like voice.  
  
"The Lylat System has successfully been destroyed," the soldier reported.  
  
A mean smile entered Andross' face and he laughed. "Finally, I have got the worst threat out of the way. Now there's nothing to stop me! And the Star Fox team?"  
  
The soldier was smiling, he knew Andross was pleased. "They were sucked into the Black Hole."  
  
Andross looked shocked. "No! You imbecile!!!" he shouted. The soldier looked horrified, especially when veins came down from the ceiling and wrapped around him. He started to scream as he was taken up into the mass of Bio-veins, not even knowing what he had done wrong.  
  
Andross started to move his Bio-sphere away from the system which was nearest to the Lylat System. He had to enter the Black Hole, or his whole plan could be destroyed. If Star Fox had travelled back, far enough in time, they could be stopping his plan right now!  
  
But if they had, surelly he wouldn't be here right now. He would never had started his take-over. So maybe they had been killed, either in the Hole of on the otherside. If they were killed in the warp, maybe he would be too. But nobody had ever tavelled back in time, so nobody knows about the effects.  
  
Andross decided to enter the Black Hole, whether he would die or not, whether the Star Fox were dead or not.  
  
Better safe than sorry...  
  
"Fox, I've scanned some of the planets for anybody from our time and surprisngly enough, there is. It's on Venom, a small fighter," Slippy said.  
  
"We can't back track, we haven't got the time," Fox replied.  
  
"But what if it's Katt?" Falco asked. "I'm going back. I'll catch you up later."  
  
"Falco, we're lucky we found you. We need you to man the cannons. I'm sure she can catch up with us," James said.  
  
"Don't worry, guys, I can get a com-link through," Slippy said. He turned the com-link on.  
  
"Katt, you came through, too?" Fox said. "That's great, we need your help. We've got the Star Fox from this time out of the way and we are heading for Corneria. Meet us at Meteo, the asteriod belt. And Falco is okay. Over," The com-link tunred off.  
  
"There we go, problem sorted," James said.  
  
Falco still didn't look impressed. "She better make it or it's your fault."  
  
Bill turned around with a confused look on his face. "Fox, we've got something appearing from nowhere. It may have followed us through the Black Hole."  
  
"Can we see it?" James asked.  
  
"Sure," Bill replied. He pressed a few more buttons and the image of the unknown object appeared. The team suddenly looked shocked.  
  
EIGHT. COUNTER ATTACK II  
  
"That's...that's Titania!" Falco said in a totally confused state. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"It was probably the only planet not taken over by the Bio-tech. It was sucked in with us, but appeared now, in a different time zone. That tells us that the Black Hole is getting weaker. Soon it will close," James said.  
  
"But...but...what are we going to do?" Falco said. "Surely this will muck up the whole time thingy completely?"  
  
"I can tell you what will happen," James began. "It'll just be an extra planet in Lylat. It'll be classed as the mysterious planet which appeared from nowhere. But little does this time zone know that it is Titania from the future. Now, when we return to the future, although it is officially Titania, it'll be called something else like, I don't know...'Mysterio' or something. I wouldn't worry, by the looks of it's position, it'll start to change and look totally different. It'll be frozen over when we get back. One thing's for sure, Lylat's going to have one extra planet to deal with."  
  
"Cool!" Slippy said. He liked the sound of Mysterio.  
  
"Fox, we're appoaching Meteo now," Bill informed.  
  
"Okay, slow us down," Fox ordered. "We have to wait for Katt. Then we start our mission."  
  
"She's already here," Bill said, confused.  
  
Falco grinned. "She's a fast lady!"  
  
Katt com-linked with the Great Fox II. "Confused you? Well, I'm the Katt from the past!...Just kidding. I went through warp C. Anyway, can I please dock?" The com-link went off.  
  
"Okay, Bill, head for Corneria and open a com-link," Fox ordered. "Now we start."  
  
"I can't seem to get a com-link thro..." Bill was interrupted by another com-link.  
  
"Fox, my old friend!" A mean voice groaned. there was no picture, just sound. "And Falco and Slippy are here too! That's just brilliant. Now I can have the pleasure of killing you all twice. Very intelligent idea. Let me guess, James' idea? No? Anyway, I'll be joining the party in about one hour so be ready. Oh, is it okay if I bring a few guests, too. How about Peppy Hare?" and the voice began to laugh.  
  
"He got us through somekind of atomic link-up," Bill said. "I'm not sure how. He's still in Lylat, though. I can be sure of that."  
  
"We have to ignore him and concentrate on him in the past, if you catch my drift? If we kill him from the future, we're just creating extra bother. It won't achieve anything, he'll just repeat and come back. We have to kill him in the past!" James said.  
  
"All of this time lark is seriously confusing me!" Falco moaned.  
  
"I've got a com-link to Corneria," Bill said.  
  
"Okay, start," Fox said. Frangu's voice appeared on the screen in front of them.  
  
"Fox? You look a bit older to my eyes," Frangu said.  
  
"We have more important news," Fox said. "Andross is still alive and we need to attack him now whilst we have the chance, or else the furure will be in great trouble!"  
  
"Andross? Andross Coldule?" Frangu said. "But you've killed him twice!"  
  
"That's what we thought, but he's used his Bio-tech to bring himself back alive. We have to start the attack now, and get it over with in the next six hours," Fox explained.  
  
"Why six hours?"  
  
"Because...never mind now, we just have to do it now!" Fox shouted. "Listen, Slippy's been working on some new technology. We have modified our lasers so they will penetrate the Bio-ships' flesh and kill them. We still have the shield virus so we have a big chance if we act now. If we don't, his army will start to grow untill they are unstoppable. Have you got that?"  
  
"Yeah, just about. This is all quite sudden, all of the fleet are in for repairs."  
  
"I don't care. Get Claura to move her lasy tail and report to Corneria. We'll be waiting here untill they arrive," Fox ordered.  
  
"Okay. Well, if you're right, we better get moving!"  
  
"Trust me. If I'm wrong I'll...join the army again," Fox reassured.  
  
"Okay. Fox, you're acting different...I don't know....older," Frangu said. He laughed. "Ignore me, I'm being stupid. See you later, Fox." The com-link went off.  
  
"Phew!" Slippy sighed. "That's that part over!"  
  
"Now we've got the hard part to come," James fretted. He knew that he was probably the Lylat System's last chance. If they failed, hundreds of lives would end in the furure...again.  
  
The Great Fox's radar blinked. Loads of large green dots appeared to the far side of it. The green colour meant that they were good. It was the Sector Y fleet.  
  
"Fox, what's up?" Claura asked. "Frangu said he had heard from you guys and he wanted us to come here. Something about Andross?"  
  
"He's right, Claura," Fox said. "Andross is still alive. and if we don't attack him now, he'll grow stronger than before and take over other systems, and soon, ours. We have to stop him now."  
  
"Er, how do you know all of this?" Claura asked.  
  
"Just trust me, I know what I'm saying," Fox replied. "Right, We've got the shield virus and we'll be shooting it at you all soon, so don't worry if you are hit. And we've also came up with a new weapon. Using the shield virus, we have modified our laser cannons to do damage on Bio-ships as well. But I don't think we'll be using it much."  
  
"Why?" Claura asked.  
  
"Because, after the last war, my father killed Kalgil, and the Bio-tech was 'plugged' into him, which weakened it a lot, killing off hundreds of Bio-ships. Only a small part of the Bio-tech was actually plugged into Andross, so only a small amount survived," Fox explained.  
  
"How are we going to get to the Solar System?" Claura asked. "The warp's destroyed, remember?"  
  
"Slippy has reconstructed it, haven't you, Slippy?" Fox said.  
  
"Er..just a few more minutes. It can be done, though. Just give me a few more minutes," Slippy said.  
  
"Okay, well, let's go," Claura said.  
  
"Just follow us," Fox said and the com-link went off. "Bill, set a course for the Solar System, even though we can't get there yet." Fox turned to Falco. "Falco, aim the cannon at the cruisers and fire the shield virus to them."  
  
About ten minutes later, Falco had shot the shield virus to all of the cruisers and Slippy had just finished making the artificial warp.  
  
"I've programmed in the coordinates for the Solar System, Earth. Just shoot it out in front of us and we're away," Slippy said. "Just remember, it'll drain shield energy for about two minutes after we come out. And the warp will only be able to stay open for five hours."  
  
"Right, so we go in, find out where the Andross is hiding, kill him and his Bio-tech and come straight back out. There's nothing to it," Fox said.  
  
Falco fired the cannon and a strange white beam shot out and, in front of them, a white warp opened, lighting the whole fleet up. Just as the Great Fox was about to enter it, it crackled and collapsed.  
  
"Slippy!" Falco growled.  
  
"Don't worry, guys, I know what's wrong," Slippy said. "I programmed it to drain the shields to give the power for it to open, but it didn't."  
  
"Slip, just get us to the Solar System!" Falco shouted.  
  
The cannon fired again, the white warp appeared again, and they entered it this time, into the artificial warp. It wasn't as exilerating as the other, real warps, but it would do.  
  
James called Fox to one side. "Fox, we have to be extremely careful, time wise. We have a lot of tension building up on us. Katt can't be seen by the other Katt who is on leave to mother Damiax. That's one threat. Another threat is that in six hours, the Great Fox I will be back in the system. also, Andross is from the future is going to be here in half an hour."  
  
"Just keep that to yourself, father," Fox said. "We don't need the tension right now, we just have to do the job.  
  
"I'm just warning you," James said.  
  
The whiteness started to fade around them and turn black, and then the speed stopped, and they were out of the warp. The rest of the fleet followed behind, all coming out of the warp.  
  
There was a gloomy silence and darkness. Earth was in front of them, as bits of rock. Between them were bubbles of floating water, which were once the oceans of earth. All a scar from the last war. The rest of the fleet finally came through, and there was still an eerie silence.  
  
"It's quiet, too quiet," James said. Fox, Slippy and Falco turned around and smiled. "What?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Falco said.  
  
The radar suddenly bleeped which indicated alien movement. Slippy looked at it. Ten red dots appeared, quickly moving toward them.  
  
"Ten Bio-ships approaching from one o'clock," Slippy informed.  
  
Fox grabbed the controls of the cannons. "This is the part I like. It's payback time!"  
  
Three Bio-ships zoomed into the scene, slashing into the shields of some of the cruisers. The Bio's froze and started to die. Another four zoomed in, but didn't slash. Five shot flashed out from the Great Fox and hit them. They snarled, and one of them burst.  
  
"Not so weak now, are we?" Falco laughed.  
  
The final three Bio's flew in and shot out green lasers from their eyes.  
  
"They've got fire power!" Bill informed.  
  
The lasers ploughed into the shields of the Great Fox, but did little damage. A shower of lasers shot out, a result of Falco getting angry. The lasers smashed into the Bio's and they exploded, and the parts of them exploded when more lasers hit them.  
  
"Yep, a whole lot easier!" Falco smiled as he came away from the firing controls. "Slippy, at times like this, I can say that I'm glad we've got you on our team!"  
  
Then there was a sudden shake where more Bio's had attacked from nowhere. Falco ran back to the  
  
firing controls.  
  
"So they want to fight dirty, huh?!" he shouted. He fired more lasers, which made the Bio's explode. It was much easier now.  
  
"Geez, they came from nowhere! I didn't even see them on the radar," Slippy said.  
  
"They know that they are weaker and vunerable, but Andross is telling them to keep slashing," James said. "He's not stupid, he knows they're dying, but each slash brings our shields down more."  
  
"But they just fill back up again after a few minutes," Slippy replied.  
  
"True, but he wants us weak, even though it's not working. Soon he'll run out."  
  
Slippy didn't hear the answer. Something else was attracting his attention. He began typing. "No way," he said to himself. "Guys, Space Station Atlantis is still on-line. Life support, oxygen, security, cannons, everything!"  
  
"What?!" Fox said. He walked over to the controls for conformation. "We're going over there, there may be survivors or supplies."  
  
"I'm coming," Bill said.  
  
"So am I," Falco added. "I'm not going to miss the action."  
  
"Inform the others that we are preparing to board the station," Fox ordered. "We'll be docking in bay five."  
  
Three ships flew out of the Great Fox's docking bay and toward the mysterious, quiet Space Station Atlantis. The three fighters were soon followed by ten others. Claura was one of them.  
  
They flew into the docking bay which was in good condition. All lights were on, but there was nobody in sight. The engines of the fighters echoed around the bay as they all landed.  
  
Fox and Falco were the first to get out of their fighters. The others soon followed and they grouped up, with Fox in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Everybody listen up," Fox shouted. "We're here to see if we can find anything which may give us a clue to find where Andross is hiding. There may be people onboard. If they're enemy, kill them but if they're friend, take them back to the fleet. Be extremely careful, although this place looks deserted, the enemy may be lurking around here somewhere. Now, split up into your groups and let's go. We all meet back in here in twenty minutes."  
  
The people split up into groups of four or five. Falco and Claura led one group, whilst Bill and Fox were in the same group with two other fighters. The other groups left, and Fox's group were alone. Their voices echoed around the room.  
  
"Right, we're going to the main control room to find out what happened here," Fox said. "As I said, keep a look out for the enemy. I've got a feeling they're in here somewhere. Now, the control room isn't too far away from this bay, but it could easily turn out to be too far."  
  
"Lets move!" Bill shouted and the group walked out of the docking bay and into the main part of the station.  
  
Everything looked okay, the usual earth technology; cameras, lights, sliding doors. Fox remembered the last time he was on this station. It was much more busier and out of the windows was a wonderful view of the planet. He remembered the planet to be large, almost the same size as Corneria, and it looked very sim...  
  
Then suddenly the attack came. A lasers camera swivelled around and shot a thin laser beam at one of the soldiers with Fox. The soldier jumped out of the way and the laser beam hit the floor, burning a small whole in it. The camera went to fire again, but the other soldier shot it and it exploded into a small fire ball.  
  
Fox contacted the others. "Guys, there's something strange in here. A laser camera just shot at us. It may just be the computer security, but I think there may be someone or something in here."  
  
Falco answered. "Our man has been here, Fox. We're in a corridor with a lot of those Bio-vein things. They don't seem to be growing or anything but they can't be dead. Don't they go gray and fade when they die?"  
  
Bill replied. "You're right. They're not dead. Try and find the source, I suspect it might be the main engine or life support generator. That would explain why nobody's here."  
  
The com-link was turned off. "Why would it explain it?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well, the Bio-veins probably deactivated the life support generator for a while, and everybody was forced to be taken off, and probably taken for Bio-soldiers. Now the generator is back on, and Andross has probably forgotten about the Bio-tech on this station, so it hasn't grown anymore," Bill explained.  
  
The com-link suddenly came back on again. It was Falco again and he sounded distressed. "The Bio-veins are growing again. Maybe Andross has suddenly remembered. They're growing fast...too fast and.....oh geez...." there was a squeal and the com-link was sethered.  
  
"That sounded like some kind of Bio creature," Bill said.  
  
"We've got to get to the control room now," Fox said. They began to run.  
  
One of the soldiers looked back down the corridor and he saw them. Bio- veins were growing fast, catching up with them swiftly, climbing and growing up the walls like the growth of ivy sped up.  
  
Slippy contacted them. "Guys, I think you should get out of there now!" he shouted. "I can see Bio-veins growing around the station. It's becoming a large Bio-ship."  
  
"Son, move it! Drop the mission and get the heck out of there!" James shouted.  
  
"Fire upon the veins!" Fox shouted. "That's an order!"  
  
The group continued to run as fast as they could. There was a shake, and the Bio-veins paused. They ceased growing...for a second. They started to grow again, crawling after them.  
  
"Fox, we're just going futher away from the dokcing bay," Bill informed as he was looking at his mini-computer.  
  
"I know!" Fox shouted back. He was looking for a way out, anywhere. But he couldn't see anything, not even a vent shaft or an oxygen tube.  
  
The Bio-veins began to get closer and closer, almost reaching the group. There was another shake and the Bio-veins hardly paused for a mili-second. They kept growing and finally they reached the soldier who was the furthest behind. They continued to grow, and suddenly a large arm reached out and grabbed the soldier. He screamed as he was starting to be dragged into the now expanding veins.  
  
The group continued to run, except for Bill, who made a fatal mistake. He stopped and went back to pull the soldier away.  
  
Fox turned aound. "Bill...NO!" he shouted, but he was too late.  
  
Bio veins whipped out of the wall and grabbed Bill, and wrapped themselves around him. He screamed as they began to cacoon him.  
  
Fox knew he had to continue to run, even though it was hurting him to do so. It was just him and the other soldier left. From their attack, the veins had paused, but now they had started to grow again, almost reaching them.  
  
And then Fox saw their chance. As he was running, he looked up at the roof, and saw an open hatch which lead up into a ventilation shaft. As he approached it, he leapt up and grabbed it. He hauled himself up into it, and he was safe.  
  
The soldier behind him leapt up and grabbed the hatch, but he slipped and fell. He had a look of fear in his face as he saw the veins growing closer to him. He jumped again, and Fox grabbed his forearm. Fox could see the veins grow below him, and they quickly grabbed the soldier and pulled him. Fox tightened his grip and the soldier was screaming. Fox pulled as hard as he could and the soldier broke free, and climbed up into the ventilation shaft.  
  
The two men panted. Fox observed the veins growing strongly under the corridor below them, taking it over and blocking it. There was no way back.  
  
Then the other soldier signalled for Fox to be quiet. The two held their breaths and Fox could hear the sound. It was Bio-veins growing up the corridor, they were beginning to take over the shaft.  
  
Fox began to crawl as fast as he could, followed by the soldier. The Bio- veins weren't visible, but they could hear them. The crawled along the shaft obove the corridor and back the way they had came.  
  
After a while, the end came, and Fox hoped that they were near the docking bay. He opened the hatch and leapt down, followed by the soldier. They were in the docking bay!  
  
Fox looked around and saw that Falco was gone, along with most of the fighters. But some still remained, those who belonged to the victims.  
  
Fox quickly looked back up at the shaft and saw the shadows of Bio-veins. The soldier saw them too, and they ran for their ships, climbed in and flew away, just as the Bio-veins poured in and began to spread around the bay, taking it over.  
  
From outside, veins had spread around the whole of the station, and it had started to move by itself. It was now under Andross' control, and would probably attack the fleet.  
  
Fox watched as four Bio-ships fled, and one of them was probably his good friend, Bill. He couldn't stand it much longer. Andross had taken another one of his good friends. Bill and Peppy had gone, and who would be next?  
  
Then it dawned on him...Peppy? Bill? He knew Andross' plan. He had captured Peppy because he knew the team's tactics and so could help Andross that way. And now that Bill had been captured, Andross could find out all of the computer information.  
  
Now they were in trouble.  
  
He docked his Arwing in the Great Fox and ran back up to the control room where he was met by the rest of the crew.  
  
"Fire upon that thing now!" he ordered.  
  
"Where's Bill?" Falco asked.  
  
"He didn't make it," he said quickly. "Anyway, I know what Andross is planning to do. He's ubducting all of the people which he could use. Peppy he can use as getting our tactics and Bill can be used to get our computer information."  
  
"That's good thinking, Fox," James said. "But who's next?"  
  
Suddenly there was a shake where the Great Fox had been hit. The station, now a Bio-creature, was attacking with it's tenticles which were being made. It was slashing at the shields, but as the virus crawled up the tenticle, it cut it off, and so the virus didn't get to the main body. And then it quickly grew another one. And the lasers didn't seem to be doing much.  
  
Hundreds of lasers were being shot at the approaching Bio-station, not doing any damage. And then it actually destroyed a cruiser. It pounded the shields, each time with a new tenticle, and they soon went down, and with one clean sweep, the crusier was ripped in two.  
  
"What is wrong with our lasers?!" Falco shouted.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it became immune to the virus," Slippy suggested.  
  
"What are you taking abo..." there was another shake as Falco was talking. "That quick?!"  
  
There was another shake, which was quickly followed by another, and another.  
  
"We're it's next target," James said.  
  
"Our shields are going down," Fox said, now at a control desk. "We need to take this thing out now!"  
  
"I've got an idea," Slippy said and he began typing. "I'm going to order the fleet to fire on my command if I can use your name, Fox?"  
  
"Just do it, Slip!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Okay..." Slippy replied. And with one final tap, he said, "there we go. When shall we fire?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Slip, when we're all dead!" Falco said sarcastically. "When do you think?!"  
  
Slippy tapped a button and within seconds, lasers shot out of the fleet and to one part of the Bio-station. Soon, the patch around the target area was going grey and slowly spreading, and green ooze started pouring out. And then, one by one, the lasers stopped. The Station began to bleed to death, and the Bio-tech soon started to go grey and float away.  
  
"I figured that all of the lasers together would almost make up the strength of the Annon," Slippy explained.  
  
"You know, Slip, you're really annoying, but how comes you always save us?!" Falco smiled.  
  
NINE. THE MASTER PLAN  
  
[PAST] Andross' connection with the Bio-station had been cut off. Just as he thought he had them, they fought back and won again! Oh well, at least he had their computer man, Bill Samson. His collection would soon be complete, all he needed now was a hostage...  
  
His room was mostly mechanical, with computer screens everywhere, except for the back wall, where his Bio-body was connected to a large vein, which let him command the whole of his Bio-army.  
  
His preporation and repairs were almost complete. His army were almost better and more powerful than ever, and soon he could start his universal domination.  
  
His master plan had been a complete success, untill now. He wanted Lylat to rule, and to rule the rest of the universe. He had first tried the mechanical approach, and that succeeded. He killed James McCloud, bribed Pigma Dengar and almost killed Peppy. But then the new Star Fox team were made, and they defeated him, so phase One of his Master Plan had failed.  
  
He then put phase two into action, which was to start rebuilding his army on Zoness and contact his brother to let him know the lastest about their plan. Although he had successfully mislead the Lylat System so far, he was defeated again, and killed. Just what he thought would happen.  
  
And that was when his brother had to take over. Once he heard the news that his brother was dead, he was to continue Andross' orders, and his master plan. He would continue the Bio-technology and start a new age, a Bionic Age, which was phase three of the master plan. Eventually, when Andross was alive once again and the Bio-army were strong, he unleashed them, still misleading the Lylat System, making them think that his brother was still dead.  
  
So the Bio-army was unleashed and they took over a system, although it was the wrong one. Kalgil used the excuse that he was angry because Fox had killed his brother and son to mislead the system even more. And, as Andross had thought, he was killed, and so phase three had failed.  
  
Although upset, Andross had to start the final phase. With his discovery about staying still in the warp, he built a temporary base, and that was how his brother, Kalgil, had grown the Bio-army and taken over the Solar System. The warp and Andross' temporary base were destroyed, but that didn't matter, because he had done what he wanted to do, take over the Solar System.  
  
Now he was building his army yet again, and phase four, quite possibly the final phase was well under way.  
  
But a new problem had arose which wasn't what he had planned. In phase Four, he had planned to grow his army and start taking over other systems and, when the army was big enough, move onto Lylat once again, and destroy Solar, thus destroying the Lylat System...forever. But somehow the Star Fox had found out that he was still alive, and he was restarting his army, and that if they attacked now, he would be weaker. They must have had somekind of clue...  
  
Weaker? Not now that he had Peppy and Bill!  
  
There was just one un-nearving fact; if he died, so would his Bio-army. And, speaking of the devil, in walked Bill, escorted by two guards.  
  
[FUTURE] Andross' master plan was on the brink of being completed. He had done what he had wanted, grown his army, taken over most of the Litruse and Milky Way galaxies, and destroyed Lylat. But his stupid soldiers had done it all wrong, which could devistate phase four of the master plan. They let Star Fox be sucked back into the Black Hole, back in time where they could stop his plans and save the Lylat System forever.  
  
So he quickly decided to put his invasion on hold and follow the Star Fox by going back in time. He could easily go forward in time when everything was done here with his invention. But now he had to try and stop the Star Fox yet again! Just because of his stupid soldiers.  
  
The thought of time travel was the one thing which confused Doctor Coldule. And it had confused him in practice as well! The Star Fox went back into the past, and the moment they went in there he should have suddenly stopped being...ceased to ever exist. But he didn't, which must have meant that Star Fox had failed their mission to kill him in the past. But he couldn't be sure, and followed them anyway.  
  
But now he came out of the Black Hole and into the Lylat System. He saw the Second Annon being built. And he knew about the warp that that meddling frog had made. He was such a nuisence. He had done lots of little things to help stop Andross, and they had worked. He would have to be captured...  
  
And then the news came him.  
  
"Huh, clever little plan," he said to himself as he got the news that Great Fox II had got Great Fox I out of the way. "But I shall soon stop them. Why don't they just give up?"  
  
He started for the white dot in the distance which was the temporary warp. Geez, who knows what the Star Fox could be doing to stop him in the past...  
  
But then the thought shot into his head. He had a new phase to enter into his master plan. Phase Four was mostly a success, he had taken over the Lylat System, and now the citizens of Corneria were now flying around space, helping to take over other races in the Bio-sphere. And Andross ruled them all.  
  
Anyway, he had to start phase Five. He wouldn't attack the Star Fox in the Solar System, it might cause trouble in time. Although it would stop the Star Fox dead, it could be dangerous. No, he would stay here and take over the system. The Star Fox will go straight into the future from the Solar System to Bio-Lylat, and would be destroyed. And the fleet from the present time would also go back to a deafeated Lylat and be destroyed.  
  
What he would do was give the time warp data to the Team on purpose, so they would be able to get back to the future. The perfect plan. Yes, he would rule, although he would have to stay in the past. Oh well, minor sacrifises.  
  
And another brilliant fact was that if the Andross in the past was killed, he wouldn't die because he is in the past, and won't be effected like he would have been in the future. But if he died, everything Bionic would turn back to normal!  
  
"Claura," Fox said on the com-link. "Get most of the fleet to stand guard. They can be hidden from any major attacks by hiding amongst the rocks of Earth. We're moving on to the planet Venus...if it's still there."  
  
"Okay, Fox," Claura replied. "But would it be okay if I stayed here too."  
  
"Well...okay. If you want to. Fox out."  
  
"We're on our way to Venus, second planet from the Sun. It's got dangerous toxic gases in the air so we better be careful if we're going to go down," Slippy reported.  
  
"I feel sure that this is where Andross will be," James said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Falco said, sounding interested. Falco liked hearing how James predicted things so that he may be able to pick up a few hints and learn.  
  
"Well, the atmosphere sounds like that of Venom; toxic and stormy, so that's probably the natural place Andross would have gone to because it seems like 'home' to him. But I may be wrong," James explained.  
  
"But maybe Andross wants a planet which doesn't remind him of 'home' because it'll give him bad memories," Falco pointed out, seeing if James would be able to answer it.  
  
"That's a good point, Falco. But which planet is the only planet in this system which is almost the opposite to Venus?" James asked. "You know, safe atmosphere, sometimes stormy...it's Earth. But Kalgil was forced to destroy that because it posed too big a threat, which I'm sure Andross wasn't happy about. So the planet which seemed like 'home' to Andross was his only option. Anyway, we're almost there." James could see Venus far in the distance.  
  
"But we're not getting there too easily," Slippy said. "We've got fifteen Bio-ships approaching us from Venus. Oh, and guys, according to the sensors, Andross from the future should have arrived by now, but they're not picking anything up."  
  
"Great!" James said. "Maybe the warp has messed up our sensors into the Lylat System."  
  
Whilst they were talking, Katt wanted to look at the radar, and so she did. And she noticed something. A green dot appeared on the screen, whereas all the others were red. "Er, make that sixteen," she said. "Hey, Slip, why is that one green?"  
  
Slippy quickly looked at it. "Hey, that must be Bill...or Peppy!"  
  
The rest of the team came over to the radar. "It has to be a trick...or a trap," James said. "Why would Andross send one of his main advantages out, it's too risky."  
  
"Maybe he wants to give us a chance, or he thinks the situation is drastic," Falco said, wanting an answer from James.  
  
"Or it's somekind of trap, and it's a code to give us a little warning," James answered.  
  
"I don't care," Fox said. "If there's a chance of it being Bill or Peppy, we'll get them back. Slip, tell the fleet to concentrate all fire on the friendly Bio and don't use the virus. As soon as it turns into a soldier, drag it in. Even if it isn't Bill or Peppy, we may still be able to get information from it."  
  
And then there was a bang. The Great Fox's shields were down, but so was a Bio. But now they were vunerable. The other Bio's rushed over to the Great Fox as though they were getting orders to destroy Star Fox at all costs. One quickly arrived and slashed, just denting the upper exit of the docking bay slightly.  
  
The fleet had no choice but to leave the other order and fire upon those attacking the Great Fox. Lasers shot down with precise aiming, so they didn't hit the hull of the Great Fox. The Bio exploded, and the soldier was instantly killed, but it wasn't Peppy or Bill.  
  
"What are you doing!" Fox shouted at the fleet.  
  
Two other Bio's flew over to attack the Great Fox, and more lasers shot from the fleet. It was starting to become a routine, and the Great Fox was the bait, and it was getting injured. One of the Bio's burst, and a tractor beam shot out, followed by two others. When they noticed that it was a soldier, they left it.  
  
The other burst, revealing a hare! Peppy? Within milliseconds, five tractor beams shot out and started pulling it in. When it got closer, they saw it was just a soldier which was a hare.  
  
"Dang!" Falco and Fox shouted at the same time, holding onto the controls to steady themselves against the attacks.  
  
More and more Bio's attacked, and they were starting to get more difficult to destroy because the fire power of the fleet was fading. The great Fox started shooting, and soon all of the Bio-ships were killed, apart from one.  
  
"Where is he?!" Fox shouted.  
  
"There!" James replied.  
  
Fox grabbed the controls and flew the Great Fox away from the fleet and closer to Venus, where the final Bio was fleeing to, and it was flashing green on the radar. Falco jumped into his seat and began shooting, and most of the time he was missing. But, as they cought up, it became easier to aim, and the Bio-ship burst, revealing...Peppy?!  
  
Fox shot the tractor beam just as Peppy started to change back into a Bio- ship. and he started to be pulled in.  
  
"You got him!" Katt shouted ecstatically.  
  
The team all walked cautiously down to the docking bay, apart from Slippy, who had stopped the Great Fox and was watching. With a final turn of a corner, the team came to the glass panelling which seperated them from the docking bay. The docking bay had the Arwings suspended from metal arms, but Peppy wasn't there.  
  
But, with his good eyesight, Falco saw movement, and flicked his head toward it.  
  
"I still think this is a trap," James said.  
  
"Shh!" Falco was looking everywhere and trying to listen. "Take the sound proof off and listen," he whispered. There was a bleep which indicated that this had been done.  
  
With the fox's good hearing, James and Fox heard it.  
  
"Peppy!!!" James shouted. "If you can hear me, show yourself. There's no need to be afraid. I'm your old friend, James."  
  
"I don't think he's afraid of us," Falco said.  
  
But he was. Because, from behind an Arwing, Peppy appeared, in his familiar clothes. "Who...who are you..." he said. He was afraid.  
  
Later, in the briefing room, Peppy had became aware of the Star Fox team quickly, and the Bio-technology had faded from his veins. He was back to his normal self. And he had been informed of what had happened, but not that the Star Fox were from the future for obvious reasons.  
  
"I am so pleased to be out of his grip," Peppy said. "And it's good to see you again, James. Anyway, I know some valuable information, like weak points. We better get to work. So we're going to Venus, are we?"  
  
"Yeah, we think Andross' main base will be on it," James said.  
  
"You're right, it is," Peppy answered. "He chose it because it reminded him of..."  
  
"Home," Falco continued.  
  
"Very good, Falco," Peppy said, impressed. "I can't wait to get back into my Arwing again. Now that's home, I can tell you!"  
  
"Er, remember guys, the shields are weak from the last attack," Slippy reminded. "We better get..."  
  
There was a violent shake and everyone was thrown around the room.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Falco shouted.  
  
Slippy ran up to the control room, followed by everyone else. There was an oxygen leak from somewhere. Then he saw the cause on one of the security, one of the walls had been split open, revealing space, and everything had been sucked out. He quickly iscolated the area.  
  
"What was it?" Falco asked.  
  
"A Bio-sphere," Slippy answered. "It split a whole right through one of the walls, creating an oxygen leak."  
  
"Well, where is it?" Katt asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Slippy replied.  
  
Peppy stepped forward. "Slip, give me the controls," he said. "It's under a cloaking device, you can't see it visually or with a radar, but I can sense it. I'm telling the fleet to shoot a certain bit of space. That'll be where it's weakness is, trust me."  
  
Lasers flashed out over the area into nothing, and suddenly they stopped in mid-space, as if they were colliding with something. Then part of the Bio-sphere became visable in the patch were it was being fired at.. Green ooze spewed out, and then bits of Bio-technology appeared all over the place, where it had been killed.  
  
"I better be careful, Fox," Peppy said. "Andross is going to try and reclaim me, so I better just give you advice and fight from the Great Fox."  
  
The com-link bleeped and Fox clicked it on. "...ox, this is an emer...tacked by more...io-tech...e can't hold out much lo..." and the message stopped.  
  
"That was Frangu," James said. "Andross has followed us. He's attacking the system so we'll return to his system. We have to stop him presently now!"  
  
"Hang on a minute, what do you mean- 'Andross has followed you'?" Peppy asked.  
  
"Never mind," Fox said. "We have to stop Andross now, and we only have four hours and forty minutes left!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to enter Venus' atmosphere," Slippy said. "Prepare yourselves."  
  
TEN. THE ESCAPE  
  
The Great Fox entered the stormy atmosphere of Venus. It was a rough ride, but it didn't inflict any wounds. Cruisers followed them from behind, and soon the toxic clouds cleared, revealing rugged, mountainous land with some volcanoes errupting. Lightning forked down toward the land, and Venus had already revealed many dangers.  
  
"So where's the base?" Katt asked.  
  
"I can't see any of that Bio-tech stuff," Falco added.  
  
"Don't worry, he's definitely on this planet somewhere. I can remember," Peppy said, flying the Great Fox over the landscape.  
  
Suddenly, lasers shot up from the surface at the passing fleet, hitting the shields and burning the hull of the Great Fox. They seemed to be coming from nowhere, but there must have been small ground based cannons shooting at them.  
  
The fleet returned the attack by shooting lasers back down at the surface, anywhere. Lasers flashed back and fourth but did little damage. Everything seemed strange to James.  
  
Fox was taken aside by his father. "Son, I don't mean to worry you, but I know Peppy, and he's acting strange. I think he may still be under the influence of Andross. He may be leading us into a trap."  
  
"Father!" Fox said in disgust. "He's a friend. Why would he have destroyed that Bio-ship back there? Don't worry, we're safe. I can tru..."  
  
Suddenly Peppy jumped up from his chair. "Turn the ship around and get the heck out of here now!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "I've lead you into a trap!"  
  
Looking confused, Slippy turned the Great Fox around, and the fleet carried on going.  
  
"Er, Star Fox...where are you going?" an officer asked.  
  
"It's a trap," Slippy said. "Get out of here!"  
  
The fleet began to follow when suddenly Bio-veins started to pour out of the volcanoes and spread around the land, turning it into a Bio-sphere. They crawled along the floor and suddenly veins burst out of the ground, and smashed into a cruiser, splitting it in half and making it crash to the ground, where Bio-veins grew over it and engulfed it. More veins flew up after the escaping fleet. They fired but did little damage, the virus seemed like it had became useless.  
  
The veins reached another cruiser and dragged it back down toward the surface. The cruiser desperately tried to pull away and fire, but another vein flew up, and another, and the cruiser was pulled down and veins grew all over it.  
  
Fox watched and worried as he saw the veins climbing up after them. All he could hear was Peppy mumbling something like, "I'm sorry," over and over again. And then something else made his heart sink. In front of the escaping fleet, hundreds of Bio-ships awaited them. They were in serious trouble.  
  
Falco saw that they were out of reach of the Bio-veins and, without saying anything, he got into his seat and armed the cannons and began firing at the awaiting fleet of Bio-ships. The lasers still had effect on the Bio-ships, and after a few hits they burst.  
  
The fleet, now out of reach of the veins, stopped to fight the Bio-fleet. And the Bio-fleet started upon the fleet, spreading around them and attacking. The shields held out and killed some of the ships, but others seemed immune.  
  
And they knew that the Great Fox had no shields. Falco desperatly tried to hold off the incoming Bio-ships because he knew he was vunerable. But it was getting increasingly difficult because more and more Bio's were approaching. The fleet tried to help, but they had to hold off the Bio's as well. and there were so many of them!  
  
"We have to use the Arwings," Fox said and ran out of the room and down to the docking bay. Slippy and James followed him. Falco was by himself; Peppy was in somekind of shock.  
  
It was obvious what had happened. When they had rescued him, he was still evil and pretended he was good, and lead them into a trap. They were just lucky he came out of it when he did or else they would have been Bio-tech by now. And they soon would be if Falco didn't hold them off.  
  
Outside, he saw the Arwings fly out and attack the Bio's. It was a pretty tough challenge because they were a small target and therefore difficult to hit. He continued to fire at Bio's, taking the occasional bang, which could be bad. The next, he thought, might bring the end of the Great Fox.  
  
Outside it was a mass of confusion, explosions, green ooze and lasers. Then hundreds of fighters were released out of the other cruisers. And then Falco was jurked out of his seat.  
  
It was Peppy! Peppy had him around the neck, strangling him. "Fools. You think I can be rescued that easy? You'll never get you're friend back, and you'll never see the end of this fight!"  
  
Faclo didn't want to do it, and he didn't like doing it, but he had to. He elbowed Peppy in the stomach and threw him over his shoulder. Peppy hit the floor with a bang and laid there, not moving. Had Falco killed him?  
  
There was another jolt where the Great Fox had been hit, so he got back into his seat with a guilty mind. But Peppy had tricked him again, because he got up and punched Falco off of his chair and made the inside of his beak bleed.  
  
Falco jumped back up and kicked Peppy in the head. Peppy fell to the floor and Falco quickly looked for the stun gun. He found it on one of the control desks and went to grab it, but he was too slow. Peppy smacked something over his head, Falco fell to the floor.  
  
Peppy sniggered and walked over to the firing controls. He started to fire upon the fleet's cruisers. But then he flashed back. This was wrong. So he turned his aim to the Bio's. Then he gasped. He had just knocked Falco out! But then he switched back and reaimed on the cruisers. His Bio- tech was growing weak and his evil mind was beginning to fade. So he had to make the most of it. He quickly started to drive the Great Fox away from the battle.  
  
But then he was shot from behind with a stun gun and he collapsed.  
  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Falco said to himself. He walked back over to the controls when something massive flashed past him, and it was Bio.  
  
It was a massive tenticle from another Bio-sphere. Or was it? Maybe it was Venus, now a Bio-sphere. And it was, because the land below came closer, with veins all over it. Falco had never been closer to a Bio-sphere before. It wasn't the ground getting closer, it was Venus moving. They had to get out of there now or they would be squashed!  
  
The storm clouds slowly faded. Falco grabbed the com-link and pressed it.  
  
"Fox, we've got to get out of here now! Venus is a Bio-sphere!" Falco shouted.  
  
"Geez!" Fox replied as he saw the ground approaching. "We've got to go," he told the rest of the fleet.  
  
The cruisers turned around and flew away, along with the group of fighters. A massive tenticle flew up from the ground and ploughed through a few cruisers, smashing them to pieces. Just as Falco was about to fly away, he had a better idea.  
  
Watching the fleet grow distant and the land come closer, he lowered the landing. If his idea worked, they would have a much better chance.  
  
The fleet flew away from Venus at full speed. From a distance, the planet had clearly been taken over by Bio-tech. This system must be full of traps, Fox thought. And they had to find Andross before it was too late. And then his com-link bleeped.  
  
"Fox, what happened to Falco?" Slippy asked.  
  
"I thought he was behind us," Fox replied.  
  
"I know what Falco's doing," James said. "He's learned a lot from me, and now he's doing the best thing he could and we could benefit from it a lot."  
  
"What is it?" Katt asked.  
  
"You'll see," James said, smiling.  
  
The fleet flew faster away from Venus, which was now a small dot in the distance, and wasn't follo-wing them.  
  
Falco was dressed in his secret kit which he kept hidden from the rest of his team. He wore a massive rocket launcher and a chain-laser gun on bother shoulders which were attached to a vest which he wore. It was extremely heavy, but he was strong enough to carry it, and he was going to need it.  
  
He looked down at the floor below him and jumped away from the control room. He fell down toward the ground and as he should have hit it, he fell through it, through the veins, and into the hollow interior, where he fell for ages in darkness.  
  
He landed with a thump on soft ground, which was moving up and down. He was on a Bio-vein, and it felt like a major one. But he didn't want to sever it. He switched on a torch and looked around. He saw where he had came from, high above him was the surface of hundreds of small veins. The only things which held them up were long, Bio-type arms, dotted here and there. It went on for miles, just blackness, and silent. It was amazing how quickly the Bio-technology had taken it over.  
  
But he had to get on with his plan. He looked around and in the centre was another mass of Bio-veins, so he walked in amonst them. It was like the deepest forest on Corneria, except the veins were moving. He shone his torch around when suddenly a vein whipped out at him, spinning around his leg and pulling him over. He armed his handlaser and shot the vein as much as he could. It suddenly losened it's grip and went away.  
  
Falco got back up and continued to walk into the darkness, confident in succeeding.  
  
The Arwings later met the other cruisers in earth's wreck and docked. Other fighters followed them and so did a few cruisers. The Great Fox wasn't with them, and nor were Peppy or Falco. Fox was getting worried.  
  
"Fox, I've got it all worked out," James said as he climbed out of his Arwing. "You know you said you were knocked into the warp by the Annon. Well, you were meant to. It had been planned all along. Andross wanted you to find the warp which he had already discovered and then make it seem like it was your fault..."  
  
"Where's Peppy and Falco?" Fox said, looking around.  
  
Katt joined them. "You mean Falco didn't come out?"  
  
"The last time I saw them, he was staying put and not moving," Slippy said.  
  
Fox ran away from the group and out of the docking bay where there were loads of other fighters docking. He ran up to the main control room on the cruiser he was on. He looked at a radar.  
  
"Where's the Great Fox?"  
  
"We're detecting it just off the known location of Venus at the moment. It's flying away from the Bio-sphere, but the pilot is unknown," an officer reported.  
  
"It's Peppy," Fox sighed.  
  
The Great Fox slowly flew into the docking bay and two large metal arms came down and held it in place. There was a lot of damage done to it from the battle on Venus, but it could easily be repaired. The control room door opened and Peppy walked down the steps.  
  
Fox greeted him, but guards stood behind him in case Peppy still hadn't came out of the trance. "Peppy, what happened?"  
  
"Fox, you should have known I was still in a trance. I lead you into a trap, and you were lucky I came out of the trance when I did or else you would all be Bio-tech at the moment," Peppy said, shaking Fox's hand and cuddling him. They started to walk out of the bay, and repairs began on the Great Fox. "Don't worry, I can remember what you told me, and I'm glad James' is back alive. I told you it could be done."  
  
"Yes, but what happened to Falco?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm rather worried about what I did to Falco, and I hope I didn't upset him," Peppy said, and he stopped walking. "I was coming in and out of my trance, and when you were all gone, I tried to kill Falco. I wasn't successful, as you can guess, but I don't know where he is now. He shot me with a stun gun and then I woke up and I was actually on the Bio-sphere." They began walking again toward the control room. " Falco was gone, so I drove the Great Fox away. I was hit a few times, but I escaped.  
  
"I can rember it doing some strange things, like attacking itself with it's tenticles. I can still rememb-er things when I was in my trance, and they only did that when they were in conflict...when there were two people in the same Bio-ship trying to take it over. You don't think..."  
  
"Yes I do," Fox said as they entered the control room. There was a mass of confusion.  
  
"Get us out of here! Arm all weapons!" the commander was shouting.  
  
"Woah, commander," Fox said. "What's going on?"  
  
"We've got two Bio-sphere's coming our way," he said. "I guess they found our hiding place."  
  
In the distance, the earth's wreck became visable. He was sure this was where they were last hiding, but he was worried they would attack. It was really brilliant, though, being in control of a whole Bio-sphere! He had veins attached to him all over the place and whatever attack he thought of, the Bio-sphere did. And he wasn't being influenced by the Bio-tech's trance.  
  
The wreck became closer, and then suddenly a searing pain rushed through the Bio-veins and into him. He had been hit! He ordered to look around and that was when he saw the other Bio-sphere chasing him. It must have known tha he had taken it over. Great, the perfect opportunity to show the others that he was good.  
  
He ordered to slow down and then it was time to really put this Bio- sphere to the test. The other Bio slashed at him and the tenticle dug in deep, and as it withdrew, so did a load of green ooze which had came from Falco. Falco fought back with another three tenticles, shooting them out, digging them deep and then twisting them and pulling them back out. The other Bio bled, but still attacked. Falco didn't want to lose this chance so he blocked the tenticles with his own and quickly shot another four into the other Bio. More blood bubbled out into space, and the other Bio started to turn grey.  
  
But how was Falco going to get in contact with the fleet? He looked around, his feathers swaying in the mucus of the Bio. It was surprising that he could still breath. And then he remembered that he still had his backpack on, with a com-link. Somehow he had forgotten. He switched it on and began to speak.  
  
"We've got an incoming com-link," an officer said and played it.  
  
"Flur gobboloff dule bluuber dinger bluur," the strange voice said. It was wierd, like whoever it was coming from was...  
  
"In water, sir," an officer said. "The person's in water...well, mucus. And he's a friend."  
  
"Falco!" Fox smiled. "But how?!"  
  
"No time to explain," another officer said worried. "I guess Andross' angry. We've got ships coming in, but they're mechanical."  
  
ELEVEN. LYLAT LOSES...AGAIN  
  
"Abandon base!" Frangu shouted. "Abandon base!"  
  
Officers were running everywhere in the control room, and the whole base was shaking. Andross was attacking the system, with force! It was being badly damaged, and the city around it was already destroyed. News had came in that Fortuna had been taken over, and so had Aquas and Katina. Venom and and the sectors were being attacked, and the strange new planet which was like Titania was where they were all coming from.  
  
Andross must have sent more of his troops through when he knew that the fleet and Star Fox had gone through the warp. And slowly but surely they were being destroyed, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
So he began to run to the docking bay, where his personal fighter was docked. He ran through the crowds of worried soldiers and officers, and through the busy corridors. Glass panelling was all around him, and he didn't like it. The city was in ruins on the ground, and fighting raged above the wreckage. But it was all mechanical. Fighters were falling to the ground followed by trails of smoke, and then an explosion as another fighter died. It was useless. Occasionally it was an enemy fighter which went down, but not very often.  
  
And then Frangu truned around and saw a fighter flying toward his glass corridor at a great speed and out of control. He ran as fast as he could to the other end, but there was a massive jolt which knocked him off of his feet. Glass shattered everywhere and the corridor lurched downward. Frangu saw the floor crack in front of him. He reached for it to pull himself up, but he began to slide and fall down to the destroyed city below.  
  
Other officers and soldiers screamed as they fell to their death. He was just about to fall when he leapt to the other side of the corridor. He steadied himself, and then leapt back to the otherside and ran back up and out of the corridor and into another glass one.  
  
In the distance he saw a massive Cornerian cruiser start to descend , and it smashed into the ground and flames and wreckage spread everywhere, one small bit of metal smashing through the glass and just in front of Frangu's face. But he continued to run.  
  
Eventually he made it to the docking bay, which seemed like heaven. He knew that there must be survivors up in space waiting for him, so he climbed into his fighter and rushed out of the docking bay, out into the war scene before him and soon into space. He had deserted his system, and not fought to the end. He had wimped out, and the system was to pay the price.  
  
He thought he saw something large in the distance, in space, and, thinking it was a Cornerian crusier waiting for him, he zoomed up and toward it.  
  
Fox entered Claura's room, with permission first. Claura was in there, looking out of her window and at the wreck of earth and seeing the Bio- sphere which Falco was in. It all looked so horrible, and she was worried.  
  
"Claura, are you okay?" Fox asked.  
  
Claura sniffied. "I'm fine," she mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Fox said.  
  
Claura turned around with a tear in her eye. "All we ever wanted was peace," she cried. "And we had it for centuries, ever since the first dog and cat on Corneria. It was the way we were meant to be. But it just takes one stupid person to muck it all up!"  
  
"I know," Fox agreed. It was true, they had had the honour of peace, but now they had to pay the price, and harshly.  
  
Claura walked over to Fox, and cuddled him. Fox put his arms around her. "When will it all end?" she asked, and pulled away from Fox.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox asked.  
  
She moved forward again and kissed him. Fox looked surprised. "I love you," she said.  
  
The fleet of mechanical enemy cruisers approached the wreck of earth. It was all quiet, except for the warp in the distance. They moved slowly, knowing that a Bio-sphere was here somewhere.  
  
And when some of them saw it, it was too late. A massive tenticle smashed down on them and ripped them all in half with a single strike. Falco slashed more, and they all smashed like china glass. Soon, more wreckage was added to that of earth. Some bits collided with rocks and others just floated into ocean bubbles.  
  
Slippy stayed in the Great Fox whilst Falco was outside killing the enemy. He was analysing things, and trying to find out as much information as he could about the Bio-tech.  
  
In the Lylat System, the Bio-tech was first introduced into science by a Professer Julus Coldule, who was Andross' great grandfather...which figured. He had created a false arm using molecules and other things from a real arm. This was all in the 'Peace' era, before Andross was born.  
  
When Julus died, other scientists carried on his studies and created new and great things, and all to help the races of Lylat move forward. However, some scientists didn't like the idea of Bio-tech, and stayed well away from it, saying it could bring the start of the 'Hatred' era, which many mathematicia-ns had foretold. The scientists which did study it were nicknamed the 'Bio-scies', short for Bionic Scientists, of course.  
  
The Bio-scies persisted in continuing their research, and they taught it to others, family or friends. And then came Andross, who also became one of the 'Bio-scies'. He learnt well and fast, and soon was introducing new laws and equations about Bio-tech, and how it could be used for other things which weren't to do with science.  
  
And that was when the other Bio-scies became worried. Andross was starting to forget about his morals and the peace of the Lylat System, and he started to become evil and twisted. He was soon banned from studying in Bio-tech anymore by the other Bio-scies. Outraged by this, he continued in a different location, where nobody could get in his way, and where he could create his revenge.  
  
That was when he started to make his master plan, and he informed his brother, who knew a bit about Bio-tech. Andross created his first war machine, and set it upon the major cities of Corneria, and damaged or destroyed them all, except for Corneria City. General Pepper stopped the monster, found Andross and banished him to Venom, and from then on, the rest was history.  
  
Slippy found this all exciting as he found it out, and interesting...maybe he could become a Bio-scie. But then something blinked on his screen. Something was in the wreckage of the enemy cruisers and it was something interesting, although he didn't know what...and the wreckage was just about to hit a rock...in ten minutes.  
  
Slippy grabbed the com-link. "Fox, I think you should come and see what I've found!"  
  
Later, when the salvage operation had finished, Slippy examined the equipment he had located on the bit of wreckage. It was in good condition. Katt, Claura, James, Fox and Peppy stood around.  
  
"Well, it's definitely somekind of continuum distorter," Slippy finally said.  
  
"Continue disorter, what's that?" Katt asked.  
  
"He means it's somekind of time machine," James explained. "It's what can get us home."  
  
"What do you mean, 'home'?" Claura asked.  
  
James quickly realised what he had said, and just talked it over. "It's a trap. Andross has diliberatly planted it on us so we go back..."  
  
James was interrupted by ROB's voice. "One hour and forty-five minutes untill Great Fox I re-enters the Lylat System."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Claura asked. Peppy was puzzled too. "What does it mean when it says 'Great Fox I'?"  
  
Fox sighed and looked at his dad. James nodded back to him. "The only reason we knew that Andross was still alive is becuase we're from the future. Andross destroyed the system in the future, turning Corneria into a Bio-sphere and the only chance we had was to create a black hole which we were sucked in to. And we were brought back here, which is just as well. Anyway, that's what happened."  
  
"So, you're not the Fox from this time?" Claura said.  
  
"Don't act strange if Fox from you're time doesn't know anything about the time in your room," Fox smiled.  
  
Claura didn't find it amusing, whereas everyone else just looked puzzled. "But where are the other team?"  
  
"We sent a phoney distress call from far away, they went to check it out and we jammed their radars and scanners," Slippy explained as he was still looking at the time machine.  
  
"That's awful," Claura said.  
  
"Anyway, we haven't got much time left before there's a time disaster," Fox said, waking over to the controls of the Great Fox. "We must find where Andross is hiding now. Peppy, do you have any idea where he is?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox, my memory of being in the trance is fading. All I can remember is a very hot planet," Peppy sighed.  
  
The team started to think. "Mercury," James suddenly said. "That's the name of the planet closest to the sun in this system, and it's the hottest planet."  
  
"But why would he want to be on the hottest planet?" Falco asked over the com-link.  
  
"Well, I'd guess that the Bio-tech works best under hot temperatures," James said. "We better get prepared, we have to act now."  
  
TWELVE. APPROACHING THE HEAT  
  
"Cannons armed?" Fox asked.  
  
"Cannons armed," Katt replied.  
  
"Shields up?" Fox asked again.  
  
"Shields up and active," Slippy answered.  
  
"Okay, Slip. Set a course for Mercury...full speed," Fox ordered.  
  
The engines of the Great Fox hummed and, with a sudden burst, the ship zoomed through the system toward Mercury, where they would fight Andross again, and this time stop him for good. The fleet followed them, all of the thirty one cruisers which made it up. Falco, in the Bio-sphere, followed them. And something else followed them.  
  
Alarms sounded in the Great Fox as it sped through the system. "We've got five Bio-spheres and twenty Bio-ships on our tail," Slippy said.  
  
"Fire at will," Fox said. "Inform Falco and tell him to attack them."  
  
Katt started to aim at the small Bio-fleet in the far distance and fired. Slippy pressed some buttons and looked confused. He typed again and still looked confused.  
  
"That's odd, I can't get a com-link through to Falco," he said.  
  
Fox looked out of the Great Fox's window and watched Falco in the Bio- sphere with fear in his eyes.  
  
Falco was going to kick some tail once again. But what tail? The Bio-tech. He was helping the Bio-te...no, he was helping the Star Fox te...who were the Star Fox anyway? He couldn't remember. He must be helping the Bio-tech, there was nobody else to help except for them. So that must mean that the cruisers in front of him were the enemy. So he had...  
  
Star Fox. That name kept popping back into his head, like an inner voice was trying to say something, like he had been split into two. Star Fox, Star Fox? What was it supposed to mean. Hey, it was a good name, but what was it?  
  
And then it clicked. How stupid was he? Had he lost his memory or something? Star Fox had been the enemy. They had always been the enemy, and he had always tried to defeat them. Of course, that was who the Star Fox were, so he attacked them.  
  
Just as Fox had thought, the Bio-tech had taken over Falco's mind. He saw a tenticle raise up from the Bio-sphere behind the fleet. The Bio-sphere was surprisingly small. The Bio-tech must shrink the planet before it makes it a Bio-sphere.  
  
But then there was a smash and Falco ripped a cruiser in half. He had to be stopped before they got to Mercury. But how?  
  
Peppy had already got Katt out of the way and taken control of the cannons. Fox looked at him in doubt. "Trust me," Peppy said.  
  
He aimed the cannon at one of the tenticles which was just about to smash into another cruiser. "The virus you discovered, it does still work doesn't it?" Peppy asked. Fox nodded and he fired. Yellow laser beams shot over the fleet behind them and hit the tenticle exactly in the spot Peppy wanted it to.  
  
"Order the cruiser closest to Falco to be ready to pull him in," Peppy said as he watched the tenticles discintergrate. He reaimed at the top of the Bio-sphere this time and fired a missile. It trailed off and collided with the Bio-sphere, but it did nothing. He had missed.  
  
And then another Bio-sphere arrived, followed by another, and another, and another. The five Bio-spheres now attacked the fleet, smashing the cruisers with ease. The shields of the fleet withstood one or two attacks, but a third wack and they were done for. The Bio's were trying to get to the Great Fox, and Peppy continued to attack.  
  
"We'll be reaching Mercury in five minutes," Slippy informed.  
  
"Stop the ship," Fox ordered. "We have to stop these things before we reach it." But Fox knew that they didn't have much of a chance. The Bio- spheres were easily smashing through the fleet, and they would soon reach the Great Fox, and destroy it.  
  
And then the final Bio-sphere arrived, followed by twenty Bio-ships, beginning to slash even faster through the fleet.  
  
And then suddenly a Bio-sphere exploded, making rocks and Bio-tech fly everywhere, making this area of space a complete mess! A tractor beam shot out, and Falco was rescued.  
  
But the other Bio-spheres began to get closer to the Great Fox. Fighters suddenly flew out of the eleven remaining cruisers and began to attack the Bio-ships.  
  
And then another Bio-sphere exploded, making more Bio-tech spray everywhere. A com-link came through.  
  
"Hey, you forgot something!" Jim (General James McCloud; leader of the earth fleet) shouted. "Like us!"  
  
In the distance, hundreds of cruisers flew to the scene. Hundred of red lines suddenly shone from them. They grew larger as they got closer, and Fox saw that they were lasers. They all hit the Bio-spheres, doing a lot of damage, but only one exploded. And then more Bio-spheres arrived, lots more...twenty more, and Bio-ships flew in behind them and scattered everywhere.  
  
Fox ran to the docking bay, followed by Katt, Peppy and James. Slippy wanted to go out there too, so he ordered ROB to go to automatic mode and then he followed them.  
  
Five Arwings shot out from the docking bay of the Great Fox and began to attack the Bio-ships. They were everywhere, and slashing at fighters. Fighters were spinning out of control when they were hit and exploding. And, at the present moment, it didn't look like Lylat were winning.  
  
The earth fleet joined the Lylat fleet and now things were almost equal. Lasers shot everywhere at the Bio-spheres which loomed above the battle around them. There were now seventeen of them!  
  
Fox flew around the area, shooting at Bio-ships where ever and whenever he could. He saw one in distress and flew across it, shooting it on his way. He felt a slight shake where it had hit him, but he watched it explode beneath him with one final shot. Green ooze and Bio-tech sprayed up from beneath him, but he flew out of it unharmed.  
  
And then he began to chase a Bio-ship around the battle area. He shot at it, but the Bio moneuvered out of the way. Only a few shots got through. And then a fighter flew right in front of him. It was so close that he could see the pilot. It put him off for a second and made him swerve, and the Bio which was following the fighter flew behind him. He looked around but couldn't see the Bio that he was chasing. Dang! He had lost it.  
  
James flew around and then saw another Arwing being chased by three Bios. He com-linked to it. "Identify yourself!" he shouted over the commotion.  
  
"James, it's me, Katt!" Katt shouted in distress.  
  
"Okay, Katt. Don't worry, you can count yourself as saved!" James shouted. He began to follow the Bios which were chasing Katt. He fired as many lasers as he could, and missed a few times. Suddenly one of the Bios stopped right in front of him. Just as he was about to smash into it it exploded and he flew through green ooze.  
  
He looked around and then saw Katt again. He began to pursue the Bios chasing her, only two now. He shot again and another exploded. Katt did a U- turn and flew away from the last Bio.  
  
"Oh, I could kiss you!" Katt shouted. "If I wasn't married!"  
  
James laughed a bit and then he was suddenly shaken around in his ship. Flames and smoke poured out of the side of his Arwing. His wing had been ripped off.  
  
Slippy was in trouble. He had five Bios on his tail, and he couldn't shake them off, no matter how many U-turns and back flips he did. He looked at the scene in front of him. Green ooze was dotted around in places, and fighters were scattered everywhere, either being chased, exploding or chasing others. He counted eleven Bio-spheres looming above the fighting, and lasers from the fleet were flying toward them.  
  
And then he felt another jolt and he banged his head against his controls. He began to bleed. There was another wack and flames poured out of his arwing...out of a place right next to his cockpit. It must have been the secondary fuel burner, and it must have been put under too much stress and blown. That meant that he didn't have much time to fight, about ten minutes.  
  
He had no choice. "Sorry guys, I've got to leave, my secondary fuel burner's burst," he said and began to fly back to the Great Fox. The Bios behind left him.  
  
Peppy liked being back in his arwing, but he didn't like being in this situation. He had two Bios chasing him. But they weren't attacking him for some reason. And then he had a really bad headache. It was so bad that he had to let go of his controls.  
  
And then he heard that familiar, groaning voice. Andross! "Peppy," he said. "Why are you even bothering to help the fleet, you know they can't win. Why don't you fight against them? Bill knows the score, and that's why I'm winning. He's told me a lot of valuable information, you know."  
  
"Get out of my head!" Peppy shouted. And that was when the Bios began to attack him.  
  
James was being chased again. This time he had four Bios on his tail, and they were trying to slash at him. He watched their arms slash down beside his cockpit window, and he felt helpless. He did a back flip and shot at one of the Bios. It exploded, and instantly he knew what he had done wrong.  
  
A bit of Bio-tech flew toward his window and hit it with a bang, creating a crack. Great, he would be sucked out into space in a few minutes. He had to fly back to the Great Fox.  
  
"Sorry son, I have to go back to the Great Fox," he sighed. And then he saw a new terror. The fragment of Bio-tech started to grow on his windscreen, and small veins started to grow, and they grew into his cockpit!  
  
He knew that if he stayed here, he'd have to helplessly watch the Bio- tech take over his controls, and him, and turn him into a Bio-ship. But if he fled back to the Great Fox, the Bio-tech would still grow, and then probably take that over.  
  
He only had one option. "Katt, I need your help now," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Katt shouted back. "I'm just about to destroy a Bio-ship."  
  
"Look for me," James said. "I'm just in front of you, you see me?" he started to panic when he saw a vein reach into his cockpit and start to wrap around his control stick. "Hurry!" he shouted.  
  
"I see you!" Katt shouted back. "What is that thing on your..."  
  
"Shoot it!" James shouted in terror as the Bio-vein grew toward his head. "Watch your aim!" The Bio-vein grew larger and closer, and started to wrap around his head. And then he heard something burning and the Bio-vein started to go grey, and it died.  
  
James recovered and started to fly back to the Great Fox.  
  
Falco flew away from the cruiser which he had recovered on and into the battle area. Immediatly he had three Bios on his tail. "Hey, the fun begins now!"  
  
He did a back flip and began to shoot the Bios which were chasing him, and they exploded, and he flew through the green ooze. "Yuck!"  
  
His com-link bleeped. "Falco? Are you okay?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm as ready as ever, Fox!" Falco shouted. "Lets mow 'em down like they don't exist!"  
  
James walked up to the control room where he saw Slippy. "You too, huh?"  
  
"My secondary fuel burner burst," Slippy moaned.  
  
There was a quiet pause while they listened to the battling outside. "Oh well," James said. "We'll just have to use the Great Fox!"  
  
Grabbing the controls, Slippy and James flew away from the fleet and into the battle scene where Bios flocked to it and attacked. The shields withstood the attack, and the Bios didn't. The Great Fox began to shoot at the Bios.  
  
James counted five Bio-spheres left. It looked like they might just win now. But a lot still had to be done, and they had been weakened a lot.  
  
The Star Fox logo flashed past a few Bios and they exploded against the shields of the ship. The Great Fox fired at Bios and killed loads of them. All that remained were the Bio-spheres, which the fleet were attacking.  
  
Fox continued to fly around but he couldn't find anymore Bios. As he was flying along, the Star Fox logo suddenly zoomed past him and his arwing shook. It was the Great Fox.  
  
A message came through from Claura. "Fox, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Claura. Don't worry," Fox said. "How's the fleet?"  
  
"Half of our cruisers have been destroyed but with the earth fleet we're destroying the Bio-spheres easily," Claura answered.  
  
"Okay then, set a course for Mercury again," Fox ordered. "We're going to our final battle, and this time Andross won't be coming back."  
  
MERCURY. BATTLE OVER THE LAVA SEA  
  
The team regrouped in the Great Fox. It was time to go to the final battle...again. This time they had to win, or else Lylat would be taken over by Andross in the future. Everybody depended on the fleet, and Star Fox, including General Frangu back at home.  
  
Fox was in his personal room and laying down on his bed, gazing out at the stars, watching them speed by as the Great Fox sped toward their final location with no time to spare. He was in deep thought. What secrets did all of those stars hold? All of them with different planets around them, with different life unknown to Lylat.  
  
Untill the Star Fox went into the warp, Fox thought that there was no other life out there. But he was wrong, just like everyone was wrong once in a while. And the Bio-scies had seen this era coming, they knew their Bio- tech would bring war and hatred to the peace of the system, and only the people who believed in peace could stop it. And Fox believed in peace.  
  
But how did the Bio-scies know that this era was coming? Were they psychic? Or did they know something which no other scientists knew? They used to pay a lot of visits to Aquas and Titania for some reason. Maybe that was how they saw the twin event. The appearance of two Titanias. But who was to know.  
  
There were a few Bio-scies left, including Andross, but because of this war, citizens of Lylat would certainly put an end to Bionic studies and testing. Bio-technology would end as a result of this war.  
  
And then Fox's door opened and James walked in. "What's wrong, son?"  
  
Fox sighed. "Father, you know," he grinned, knowing that his father was teasing him.  
  
"You're puzzled," James said. "You want to know the overall answer to life. And so do the humans, and so does everyone. Nobody knows what the answer is, and nobody ever will, but I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Always be different, because that is the way life is. People try to predict life, but the opposite mostly happens. The only people I know who could successfully predict the future were the Bio-scies. And I know how they did that, too. But I cannot say, because if I told, catastophic circumstances would occur," James said.  
  
Fox sighed again. "You know the Bio-scies technique, don't you, father?"  
  
James smiled. "I also know that you are worried. You are worried becasue you like Claura, but you can't go any further."  
  
Fox sat up. "You're right," he said. There was a pause. "If you know the techniques of the Bio-scies, do you know if we will win or not?"  
  
"There are certain things which you cannot tell about the future because present events could change it. At the present moment, I can see success when I look at the formation of the stars. But it could all change because of the slightest thing. I could fall ill, and the future will change because of it, because I may be the last hope. Or, the fleet may be suddenly run out of life support. Do you see what I'm getting at, Fox?"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Fox said.  
  
Slippy com-linked with Fox. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we're almost there."  
  
Fox got off of his bed and sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
In the control room of the Great Fox, Fox could see Mercury in the distance. It was small and black, and burnt out. There was no sign of Bio- tech on it, but they were still far away. The Sun of the Solar System was massive behind it and vicious.  
  
A com-link bleeped. "Mercury, huh?" Jim said. "This planet had always been too close to the sun and always burnt out, but when we discovered how to travel to other worlds, we managed to move it a few thousand miles away from the sun. It messed up the orbit a bit, but we fixed that. Other things happened as well. For instance, we had always thought that Mercury was a barren, unactive planet, untill we moved it. It suddenly started to change and volcanoes formed with seas of lava being created. But it's really hot. I wouldn't have thought Andross would be here."  
  
"Trust me," James said, "he's here."  
  
"He is," Peppy said. "And I'm not in my trance now. I can still remember when Andross was conducting various experiments and he only done them in extreme heats. They were really hot becasue that's how the Bio-tech grows. They can't grow in cold places, like the ice caps on Corneria. Trust me, he's here."  
  
Jim's com-link was switched to another. It was the secondary in command of Claura's cruiser, and he was distressed. "Fox, stop the fleet. We've got a major situation down here..."  
  
His com-link was switched to yet another, but this time it was Andross himself. "So we meet again, Foxy, and with your dad too this time, huh? Well, well, well, the two best star fighters in the galaxy. That makes two back from the dead."  
  
"Andross, I know all about your master plan. I've thought it all over, and everything has gone according to plan, hasn't it?" James said. "Except for a certain mishap. We weren't supposed to intervene so soon, were we?"  
  
"How did you know?" Andross growled. "But don't worry, I know your little secret about the black hole. Remember, Bio-scies have the technique, but you never mastered it, and nor did Peppy.  
  
"Oh, and that reminds me. Peppy, what happened? You were supposed to lead them into the trap better than that. Oh well, I've lead somebody else into a little trap of my own, just for a little extra fun, of course. McCloud Junior, I believe you've fell in love...probably for the first time." Andross laughed.  
  
Fox growled. "Claura! When I find you, I'm going to make sure you can't be repaired by anyone or anything!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Andross snapped back. "I can never be defeated, I thought I told you that before, no? But don't worry, Claura's just a hostage, aren't you, miss?" The camera turned to Claura who was tied up in Bio-veins. Andross laughed. "If you want her and Bill back, you better come down here.  
  
"Oh, another thing, did you like my little Venus trick? I planned it especially for you. I knew you would have thought I was there because it would feel like Venom. But so does this place. You know, that tunnel down into the ground?... I'll see you soon." And the com-link went off.  
  
"Arm all weapons, we're going in!" Fox ordered.  
  
"I didn't know you had a soft spot for Claura, Fox," Katt said.  
  
"Not now, Katt," Falco said to her.  
  
Mercury had no atmosphere, so the crew of the Great Fox could see the violent volcanoes and seas of lava from far away from the surface. It was dark and gloomy, and the lava produced an eerie red glow on the approaching fleet.  
  
"I'm detecting life in the sea just ahead of us," Slippy said as they started to fly across the surface. "It could possibly be Bio-tech."  
  
Black dust and ash was being blown away on the surface beneath the cruisers. And then suddenly hundreds of enemy lasers scattered everywhere, creating hundreds of sparks on the shields of the fleet. They did hardly any damage, though.  
  
And next, concealed doors in the ground opened and out poured hundreds of mechanical fighters which flew through the shields and attacked from the inside, but still doing little damage. But they were all mechanical.  
  
"I've noticed that every now and then, Andross sets mechanical technology on us," Falco said as the team ran down to the docking bay. "Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Well, the only explanation I can come up with is that he wants to weaken us first. I don't know why, his Bio-ships could do the job much quicker," James asked.  
  
"I know," Falco replied. "He's doing it because the Bios can't shoot at us, they can only slash, which kills them. He wants the mechanicals to lower the shields before he sets the Bios on us."  
  
"Yeah, but like they'll be able to do that!" Katt grinned.  
  
The team ran into the docking bay and climbed into their Arwings. The cockpit doors closed down on them and the docking bay doors slowly opened to reveal the battle scene in front of them. Many fighters had already started to battle. The engines started and soon all of the Arwings boosted out into the battle.  
  
"Quick check," Fox shouted to the rest of his team.  
  
"Peppy's A-okay!"  
  
"Falco's fine."  
  
"Katt's beautiful!"  
  
"James is ready."  
  
"Slippy's here!"  
  
"Split up and take it to 'em!" Fox said and the Arwings boosted away from the group and deeper into the battle amongst the cruisers.  
  
"Geez, it's hot out here," Falco said.  
  
"Fox, we're going over the lava sea now," Slippy informed. "There's a volcano just off to the north. I'm sending the command to the fleet."  
  
Fox suddenly felt a jolt and he rocked in his chair. He looked behind him and saw a laser smash into him with a crackle. It was shooting right into his booster rocket and was damaging his speed drive. If it kept it up, he wouldn't be able to use his G-diffuser.  
  
And then he saw his chance. A lone enemy fighter was flying in the distance. Fox calculated that he would just miss it, but his chaser wouldn't, so he continued to fly forward, taking a lot of damage. He got closer to the fighter, closer, and then he just missed it. But it quickly moved from the path of his chaser.  
  
Dang. He would have to do a U-turn or something. So he did a back flip and started to chase his previous chaser. And then, to his amazement, the enemy fighter also did a backfip.  
  
"Be careful, guys," Fox warned. "These guys have G-diffusers too."  
  
"Yeah, I just realised that," Falco complained.  
  
How would Fox shake this fighter off? And then two others began to join the chase. He was starting to take serious damage. And then there was an explosion from behind. He looked back and saw smoke trailing out from his engine.  
  
And then he saw another Arwing fly into the chase and shoot at the enemy fighters. With a few shots, they all went crashing down into the red hot lava sea.  
  
"Now it's my turn to save you," Slippy smiled.  
  
"Thanks Slip!" Fox replied.  
  
"Er, Fox, you're engine's leaking," Slippy said. "You'll have to repair it in the Great Fox."  
  
"But there's no time," Fox replied. "I have to stay here and fight. Bio- ships will be attacking any minute."  
  
"I know what you can do," Slippy said after a pause. "Go back to the Great Fox. I've got an engine repair program online. It'll be able to fix you up in about fifteen to twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Slip," Fox sighed and started to retreat and fly back to the Great Fox. He knew that twenty minutes might just be too late, but if he stayed out here, he would die. And the smoke pouring out of his engine was getting thicker, so he had no choice.  
  
Falco piloted his Arwing easily, but the challenge was difficult since the enemy had G-diffusers. He had never experianced the enemy with G-diffusers before, except for the Star Wolf. Every time he did a backflip, so did they. The only thing he sometimes pulled off with success was a U-turn.  
  
And then the lava sea became active, and Bio...Bio-birds?!  
  
Bionic birds were flying out fo the lava to attack the fleet. They flew gracefully, but they were vicious. They soared up high in the air and then flew back down at great speeds, smashing through fighters and into the fleet's shields. And they weren't effected by the virus.  
  
And then Falco recognised them. They were similar things to the Bio- creatures on Solar and Zoness in his first ever battle with Andross. They jumped out of the lava on Solar, just like they did here.  
  
So, using his avian instinct, he had to kill off this threat. He noticed that all of the Bios were going to a certain height above the fleet and battle, where no other fighters were going, and attacking from there. But they could fly to great heights. Only the Arwings had the technology to fly at this height on a planet situation.  
  
So he began to climb fast and almost vertically. Every now and then he saw the Bios flying up and then diving back down. It looked like they were doing a lot of damage to the fleet of friendly fighters and the shields of the cruisers.  
  
"Falco, where are you going?" Katt asked.  
  
"Trust me," Falco replied and he smiled at her. The com-link switched off.  
  
Eventually he got to the height where all of the Bios were stopping and he levelled off. He began to shoot all of the Bios which were coming to his height, but his efforts weren't doing much. It was ages untill he killed his first Bio. But it was better than nothing. And he was so far up.  
  
In the far distance, in the midst of the huge lava sea, he could see a mountain. But then he noticed that it wasn't a mountain. It was a volcano...with a tunnel into the ground. It had to be where Andross was hiding. This must be it! He had to tell Fox.  
  
Fox blasted out of the docking bay in his Arwing with it's new engine. As he had thought, he had missed the entrance of the Bio...birds? What next? he thought. He had noticed the volcano in the far distance, which was slowly growing nearer, but he didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Fox," Falco said over the com-link. "You see that voolcano over there? That has to be where Andross is hiding! Remember he said, 'a tunnel into the ground'?"  
  
"That's good of you to notice that, Falco," James said. "He's right, son. Where else could he be?"  
  
"If he is down there, Claura and Bill must be too!" Fox said.  
  
Then more trouble began. Fox noticed more movement in the sea, and slowly, three Bio-spheres roase up. They were massive, about one mile in diameter, and they were going to cause trouble. The lava slowly trailed off of them, and they began to attack. But they only attacked the fighters, who were still trying to fight the enemy fighters and Bios. Things were getting worse, and it looked like it was all going the way Andross wanted it to. He wasn't going to go down as easily as before, and he wanted them to know it.  
  
And then the answer to why the Bio-spheres were only attacking the fighters came. Three more Bio-spheres came down from the sky, and began to attack the fleet. Jim found it easy last time, but this time it could be more difficult.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave you, guys," Fox said, "but I've got to go and confront Andross. If I can bring him down now, the Bios will die, and the fighters will be a sinch. Trust me, I have to go! Good luck!"  
  
"Good luck, Fox," Peppy said as he watched Fox boost away toward the volcano and between the Bio-spheres.  
  
"Fox!" Katt shouted after him, but he was soon a small dot in the distance, the only chance for Lylat, and she whispered, "good luck."  
  
FOURTEEN. BATTLE IN THE CHAMBER  
  
Fox felt nervous as he flew toward the volcano. It had to be where Andross' new base was, and that was confirmed when Fox saw the Bio-veins leaking out of it and down into the lava sea. As he got closer, he saw that the volcano was massive, and it was going to be a long climb up.  
  
And as he went to pull up on his controls, they didn't work. They were jammed. Good luck? He pulled back as hard as he could, and the Arwing only pulled up about ten degrees. He was going to smash into the body of the volcano any second. And the suddenly the Arwing pulled up fast, pinning Fox to his seat. He zoomed up the side of it, just clipping a rock which fell down and burnt in the sea below.  
  
This was it, the final battle...again. It was between him and Andross, just the two of them, face to face, again. And this time Fox would make sure he wouldn't survive. It was for the system, for the life, for freedom. The adrenaline pumped through his body and his heart pumped hard.  
  
He got to the top of the volcano and started to descend into it, just like he had done before in the very first battle with Andross. The outside scenery was suddenly blocked out when he zoomed into the mouth of the volcano, and rocks surrounded him on either side. He just hoped that it wouldn't errupt. Andross would probably make it do so for fun.  
  
He followed the Bio-veins down deeper into the volcano, deeper into darkness and danger. In the distance he could see a light. It must have been where the magma chamber was, and where Andross had made his new base.  
  
The tunnel became increasingly smaller the further he went down, and it was becoming difficult to avoid hitting the edges of the tunnel, and he feared that his wings were too wide, so he closed them, which limited his moneuvering capabilities. The tunnel became smaller, and smaller, and smaller, too small, much too small, almost impossible to pass, impossible to pass...  
  
And, with a jolt, he smashed through some rock and into the magma chamber, The rock followed him down and created steam as it hit the bubbling lava.  
  
Falco continued to fight off the Bio-birds when suddenly a Bio-sphere exploded, and another went grey and fell into the lava where it boiled and fizzed. Wow, two in matter of seconds! They must be doing well.  
  
But then Falco's heart sank becasue he had just seen his death. Whilst he had been looking at the Bio-spheres exploding, he hadn't noticed that the other Bios were forming a group, and Falco knew what that meant. They were getting into a group to charge him, and batter him to death, and he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Before he had the chance to move, the Bios attacked, flying into him. They flew all around him and filled the air, all he could see were Bios. There were massive jolts and shakes, and both wings exploded, the front of his Arwing was knocked off and both lasers were gone.  
  
And then the shaking stopped, and Falco recovered, but found it difficult to find his bearings. All of his power was off and he had no control of the ship. And he knew that they would be regrouping behind him, so he had no choice but to eject.  
  
Falco looked for the eject button. He hadn't ever used it before. He found it and punched it, and nothing happened. He punched it again, harder, and his cockpit suddenly lifted out of the main Arwing. He flew high into the air and almost out of Mercury. Below, he saw his smashed up arwing, and the flock of Bios smash into it again. In the mass grouping, he saw a small explosion which knocked some of the Bios away.  
  
And then he started to fall. And that was when he noticed his mistake, he was going to plumit into the lava! He frantically looked around for something to do, but there was nothing, so he would have to climb out and ontop of this section.  
  
He started to punch and kick the glass, just like he had done before, but he wished he was in that situation now, because water didn't kill instantly. The glass smashed easier this time, it must have been weakened from the battering. Still falling, Falco climbed onto the top and held on tightly. He was holding his breath, but he could only hold it for another minute, and then he would die because Mercury had no oxygen.  
  
The fighting around him rushed upwards as he was falling down, and the lava came closer, and with a sudden stop and jolt, the section splashed into the lava, sending splashes around, and one bit just missed Falco.  
  
The jolt had knocked Falco over, and now he was holding onto the section for his life, and slowly slipping closer to the lava. He could feel the immense heat and he was sweating badly. He huled himself back onto the top. He looked up at the scene above him, with lasers and explosions. He just hoped Fox was okay.  
  
He looked down at the lava, and saw the section melting beneath him, slowly sinking into the lava. He would have to do something.  
  
And than he remembered Frangu telling him about when he grabbed hold of a fighter on Corneria. He would have to the same, it was his only hope. He looked up, and saw a fighter falling down, toward him. He would have to act quick.  
  
And then an Arwing flew right in front of him, and in a split second he leapt onto it. Behind him there was a splash of lava and an explosion where the fighter had crashed into the section. Phew. And then he heard a bang on the glass of this Arwing.  
  
It was Katt. She mouthed, 'what are you doing?!'  
  
Falco, still holding his breath, but running out, mouthed back, 'just drive close to an enemy fighter'.  
  
Katt understood and drove close to an enemy fighter. Falco blew a kiss to Katt and then jumped over to the other fighter, hoping it wouldn't move. He soared through the air and grabbed hold of one of the wings of the fighter. He pulled himself up onto the main body and huled the glass open. The fighter in it was shocked.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Falco said as he pulled the fighter out and chucked him down into the lava. Falco climbed into the cockpit and closed the glass. He could breathe again! First he had to send out a signal which said he was friendly, so he began typing in the code.  
  
The magma chamber was quite large, about half a mile in diameter. The entrance where he had came in was quite small. The lava bubbled and was the source of light. Rock spires pointed up through the lake and some joined with the roof. Bio-veins were everywhere, but there was no sign of Andross. He had to be here!  
  
Then his com-link bleeped. "Star Fox, we meet again," Andross groaned in his eerie new voice. "Do you like my new set up? Nice and warm, just the way I like it, and deep down in the ground, too. I've got your human friends to thank for this. So, shall we begin?"  
  
There was movement in the lake below Fox, and he looked down to see the shape of Andross' face rippling in the lava, with a menacing look. And then, in the centre of the chamber, a massive Bio-creature roase up from the lava in the shape of Andross' face, again. The chin of the face was in the lava.  
  
"How original, Andross," Fox grinned. "Couldn't you have thought of something better?"  
  
The face laughed, and two hands roase up, just like before, too. The hands swungs at Fox, and Fox quickly dodged them. And he quickly switched to all-range mode. He started to circle the face, which looked the same from all angles.  
  
Fox looked for a weak spot; on the hands, shooting the eyes, but nothing worked. Andross had hidden it well, but it might be in the mouth. When it opened to laugh again, Fox shot a nova bomb into it. It went in, and then it came back out, with Bio-veins wrapped around it. There was a massive explosion, and Fox was damaged.  
  
But he had to continue. He had to find a weakness, but how? And where? Maybe the ears. But that didn't work either. Andross swung his fists around again, and Fox was knocked flying across the chamber, away from the Bio- Andross. In the distance, the eyes on it began to glow, and two powerful laser beams shot out toward Fox. Fox flew away from them, but they followed him, and soon they stopped.  
  
But Fox was near the edge of the chamber. Bio-veins suddenly grew out from the walls and wrapped around his wings. He quickly shot a nova bomb and detonated it. There was a flash, and the Bio-veins died. Fox flew away from the edge, and still he couldn't find a weakness.  
  
Fox flew far enough away from the wall, but made sure he was out of reach of the fists of the Bio-Andross. He was thinking when suddenly lava rose up from the lake below him, just missing him. Another rose up, and Fox flew away from it. Another rose up in front of him, so he swerved out of the way. And another rose up in front of him again, and he just missed it. And then he realised that these 'fountains' were trying to herd him back toward the face.  
  
So why not? He suddenly thought he knew where the weakness must be. He turned around and saw that he was closer to the face than he thought. And that was when he launched the nova bomb, right down toward the bottom of his face. Fox thought that it must be getting power from somewhere, from a Bio-vein, and that could be the only area where it could be.  
  
The bomb exploded into a white ball of flames, but still did nothing. The Bio-vein must be further down than he thought. So there was only one thing he could do, his only way of finding the weakness. He had to fly into the lava.  
  
He braced himself and flew into the lava. His last sight was seeing the face look surprised, and then his vision was blocked by bubbling hot lava. There was immense heat all around him, the smell of burning metal and the sound of alarms, and then he launched a bomb and resurfaced behind the Bio- Andross, which was still looking at him.  
  
The bomb suddenly exploded and some of the Bio-veins over the Bio-Andross faded and died. Yes, he had found the weakness!  
  
"You annoying pest!" Andross cursed. "How could you?! I spent ages making a weakness so that you couldn't find it, ages perfecting my weapon, and you ruin it all! Now you will pay! See if you can do it again without being destroyed!" and Andross laughed.  
  
The face opened it's mouth and lava sprayed out across the chamber, and Fox had to drive around fast to stay in front of it. And it's eyes glowed and started to fire as well. It's fists started to circle the chamber, homing in on Fox and chasing him. Lava rose up from the lake below, and Bio- veins were trying to reach out to grab Fox.  
  
And Fox was finding it hard. And then the lava from the mouth weakened and stopped, and so did the laser eyes. But he still had the fists to run away from and the rising lava to dodge and the Bio-veins to stay away from. And he heard Andross laughing.  
  
"Lylat is mine, Star Fox. You have no chance, and the universe will soon be all mine to rule over!"  
  
And the lava from the mouth started again, and so did the lasers from the eyes. A fountain of lava rose up in front of him, and he swerved out of the way and saw a spire of rock in his way. He had no choice but to do a U- turn, and he turned around and just missed the lava and everything else chasing him. But they soon started to chase him again.  
  
He was losing concentration and getting increasingly tired, and starting to feel really hot. So he had to act now, or he wouldn't have the energy. He dived back under the lake and saw the chasers fly over him. And then immense heat again. Electric sparked, metal melted and alarms sounded. Fox launched a bomb and quickly surfaced again, just before his energy ran out.  
  
He watched the bomb explode and Andross' face look angry as it light started to shine out of small holes in it. The holes got bigger, and then there was a massive explosion of light, and the pieces of the Bio-face fell into the lava and burnt. And then the lava started to drain away.  
  
Outside, the fighters continued to fly around and they were now winning. There was only one Bio-sphere left and not many Bio-birds, but quite a few enemy fighters were alive, but they weren'y much of a problem. And only six cruisers had been destroyed by the Bio-spheres.  
  
And then the Bio-birds acted strangely for a few seconds, flying strangly. And the lava sea started to drain away untill only burnt ground remained. They were in a massive crater, with the volcano in the middle, steaming.  
  
"I wonder what happened there," Falco said in his enemy fighter. He was finding it fun acting like he was the enemy and then destroying them.  
  
"I think I know the answer," James smiled.  
  
The lava in the chamber drained low, but still remained on the bottom about seventy feet deep. And it was becoming more active, which made Fox un- nerved.  
  
Fox was feeling hot and tired, and the heat was starting to make him dizzy. His Arwing was badly melted, and in some parts, wires were showing, but Fox contnued.  
  
The lava rippled in the face of Andross again, and an enemy fighter flew out, spraying a trail of lava behind him. It was Andross, and he was escaping for some reason. And he must have Claura and Bill! Fox quickly followed him up the main tube of the volcano and back to the surface.  
  
And behind him, the lava started to rise again, and fast. The volcano was starting to errupt! Fox flew out of the chamber, followed by the lava. He flew up the small, thin tube and the lava trailed up behind him, glowing against the rocks.  
  
Fox looked back in front of him and the fighter had gone! It must have gone through a side vent, and escaped. Dang!  
  
Fox looked back again and the lava rose up fast, and suddenly engulfed him. He had lost.  
  
FIFTEEN. THE FINAL SHOWDOWN  
  
The last Bio-sphere had been destroyed, and the remaining Bio-bird had all been killed, and other enemy fighters fled.  
  
The fleet had won, and Star Fox cheered. They had saved the future from Andross, and now they would be able to return to the future in peace again.  
  
And then James watched in horror as the volcano in the distance errupted high into the sky, spuing lava and ash everywhere. He watched in anticipation, and then he saw a small black object fly out, but it didn't look like an Arwing. And it flew away. It must have been Andross, he had escaped, which meant he must have killed Fox.  
  
"No!!!" James shouted, and he was just about to chase the fleeing fighter when an Arwing burst out from the volcano. "Fox!"  
  
Fox's face appeared on the com-link. He was sweating badly and his fir was soaked. "Don't party yet, guys," he panted.  
  
He flew back to the Great Fox and docked his battered Arwing. He leapt out and quickly ran to the main control room. He had to chase Andross, but his arwing was too weak, so he had to use the Great Fox, and so he started the chase.  
  
He knew that Andross couldn't take over the system now, he was too weak. This meant that Fox had already saved the galaxy, but he hadn't saved his two friends; Bill and Claura, so he drove the Great Fox away from the fleet and the chase was on!  
  
ROB spoke. "Great Fox I in Lylat suburbs. Thirty minutes untill com-link range. Time distortion imminent."  
  
Oh great, even more stress. Only thirty minutes untill the other team arrive. And then he saw the fighter in the distance, trying to escape, and the thought left his mind. Anger set in, and he put the Great Fox at top land speed.  
  
The fighter in front was firing back, but did little damage against the shields. It wasn't even a challenge, but Fox couldn't fire at it because Claura and Bill might be in there. He could only chase it.  
  
"You again?" Andross moaned. It sounded like he was out of his Bio-tech, but he was weak because of it. "I thought I had taken care of you. Can't you just go away?"  
  
"I never give up, Andross, you should know that by now!" Fox sniggered back. But he knew he couldn't do anything, he could only chase. And where was Andross trying to go? He wasn't flying away from the planet, he was flying over the surface.  
  
"Okay, McCloud, you can have her, and him," Andross sighed. "I don't like them anyway, and I don't think Bill likes you anymore." Andross smiled.  
  
"No!" Fox suddenly shouted. He realised what Andross was up to, but it was too late, Claura and Bill had been teleported into the control room of the Great Fox.  
  
"Fox! Thank you so..." but Claura was stopped by Bill.  
  
"The enemy!" Bill shouted and lunged at Fox. They both started to wrestle, and Claura watched in shock.  
  
"Shoot him wi....with a stun gun!" Fox shouted. "He's still in a....in a trance!"  
  
Claura frantically looked around for the stun gun, and then found it on the floor. She picked it up, aimed it at Bill and fired. But nothing happened, Bill and Fox were still fighting. She looked at it and a little screen flashed, 'CHARGING 00:00:05'. Only five more seconds untill it was ready. She looked back and saw that Bill had Fox pinned and Bio-veins were growing out of his mouth and toward Fox, to take him over!  
  
"Claura, hurry!" Fox struggled as the veins grew ever closer to him.  
  
And then there was a fuzz and Bill's eyes opened wide with shock, and he fell off of Fox, motionless. Fox climbed back up and ran to the controls. Andross' fighter was still in front, but it was further in front.  
  
"Is he dead?" Claura asked.  
  
"No, just stunned," Fox said back. "He's still in the trance, he'll be out of it in a while. Now I can shoot Andross to..."  
  
And suddenly, without warning, Andross' fighter exploded into pieces which the Great Fox flew through.  
  
"He's dead!" Claura shouted and was smiling. Fox didn't look convinced.  
  
"Never assume something, because the opposite will occur," Fox said as he opened the door of the control room. He looked at the ground speeding below him, and he put an oxygen mask on. "I didn't shoot him, he just exploded. It was meant to happen, he's on this ship."  
  
"On the shi...what are you doing?" Claura asked.  
  
"Just stay here," Fox said. "I'll be back once Andross is dead." Fox climbed out of the room and up onto the top of the Great Fox.  
  
Fox looked around the top of the Great Fox. There was no sign of Andross, but he knew he was up there. He cautiously walked back to the rear top fin of the ship when Andross jumped from the top of it and was blown a few yards behind Fox.  
  
Fox turned around and was hit in the face.  
  
Andross glared at him. "You foiled phase one and killed my nephew!" he growled and kicked Fox over. "You foiled my next attempt to take Lylat, and killed my brother!" Andross hit Fox again. "Well it stops here. Now it is my turn to win. My final chance, and I will succeed." Andross grabbed Fox around the neck and pulled his oxygen mask off. He held him over the edge of the Great Fox. "So long, McCloud!" And Andross dropped Fox down to the ground below, where Fox would be killed.  
  
Fox screamed as he fell, and then the screaming stopped. A bit premature, Andross thought, but he didn't care. He had just killed Fox McCloud, and now he could take over the Great Fox and use it as his ultimate weapon. Nobody would suspect that the Great Fox would be enemy. He hadn't failed after all.  
  
Smiling, he walked over to the ladder and climbed down into the control room. He looked around and only saw Bill lying on the floor. Nice set up, he thought.  
  
He walked over to the controls and started pressing them, flying the Great Fox away from Mercury where he could escape onto another planet and could start his army all over again, just like the beginning.  
  
But then he felt a pain from the back, like a shock, and, smiling, he fell to the floor, paralysed.  
  
Claura walked over. "Too bad, monkey face," she sniggered, but Andross kicked his leg out and tripped her up. She fell down and Andross grabbed the stunner, stood up and pointed it at her.  
  
"Too bad, pussy cat!" he sniggered. "I'm not effected by stunner shots, no monkeys are. But I know that cats are." He fired the gun and Claura was knocked out.  
  
And the Fox jumped in. "As I said, I just keep coming!"  
  
"You again?!" Andross shouted. "But how?!"  
  
"Look before you drop. You dropped me over a wing!" Fox grinned.  
  
Andross pointed the gun at Fox, but Fox kicked it away and grabbed Andross around the neck. Andross struggled for breath since he had taken his mask off earlier.  
  
"Say your prayers, Andross," Fox said as Andross took his last breath and then collapsed, limp in Fox's arms. And the com-link bleeped.  
  
"Fox, is everything okay over there?" James asked. He was onboard one of the cruisers.  
  
Fox looked at Andross. "Everything's just fine," and he smiled.  
  
SIXTEEN. FORWARD TO HOME  
  
Andross' dead body was put under guard so that nobody could recapture it and bring him back to life again. The cruisers of the fleet were flying back to the warp, where they would return to a peaceful home again, Andross was truly dead, and the master plan a failure.  
  
The Great Fox was in the far distance of the fleet, and wasn't visable. Perfect for switching back to the future.  
  
"Engines ready?" Fox asked.  
  
"Engines are go," Bill said.  
  
"Time machine ready and programmed?" Fox asked again.  
  
"We're ready to go home," Falco sighed. "Just go!"  
  
"The Star Fox I will enter Lylat at the same time we are supposed to enter the warp. But we'll actually go to the future," Slippy said.  
  
"Oh, it'll be good to go back and relax," Katt sighed.  
  
"It sure will be," Falco agreed.  
  
"Where's your dad, Fox?" Bill asked.  
  
"He was staying on one of the cruisers for a bit longer, warning Claura not to tell about us," Fox said. "Peppy, it's good that you can come back with us."  
  
"Well, I belong here, don't I?" Peppy said. "I want to come back...or forward."  
  
"Right then, let's get going!" Fox said. "Is my father on board yet?"  
  
"He's just docked his arwing," Slippy said.  
  
"Right," Fox said. "Let's go!"  
  
The engines hummed in a strange way and the area in front of them changed into a multi-colour, and the Great Fox was ready to return to the future, return home.  
  
And the the com-link bleeped. It was Claura, they had just entered Lylat. "Fox, don't go! Lylat's been taken o..." and the message faded as they entered the time warp.  
  
James ran into the control room. "What have you done!?" he shouted.  
  
And then Fox realised what a mistake he had made. They would be returning to a system taken over or destroyed by Andross, from the future who went back to the past and stayed there.  
  
And Fox collapsed in his chair, beaten.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED... 


End file.
